Haine
by Alfa
Summary: Saint Potter s’était perdu et maintenant que ces amis – ces vrais amis – on cessait de s’embrasser, il délaisse les nouveaux ?…
1. Drago Malefoy est un imbécile

**_¤ Haine, dédain et tout recommence différemment ou le désir de changer ¤_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_D'abord je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui lisent ma fic Echange d'âmes. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié depuis plus de trois longs mois maintenant mais le chapitre 11 est difficile à écrire et voilà un certain temps que je me bat avec. Inutile de dire que pour le moment je piétine. En plus depuis 15 jours, j'ai une entorse à ma main gauche et du coup, je tape beaucoup, beaucoup plus lentement. Sinon, j'espère que cette fic va vous plaire, elle est nettement plus courte qu'Echange d'âmes et est commencée depuis plus d'un an. Vous verrez que le style est légèrement différent mais j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Elle me plaît et je m'amuse énormément dessus._**

****

**_Disclaimer Ok ben tout le monde ici présent le sait, rien n'est à moi tout est à JK mais pourquoi on est obligé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?_**

****

**_Un résumé ? On va dire que Drago est lui-même et que Harry est disons en position de dominé ou de dominant suivant les chapitres…_**

****

**_Je préviens aussi que cette fic risque fort de tourner en slash HP/DM donc homophobes pensez à vous arrêter avant si cela se produit ! Vous allez me dire avec moi ça commence à devenir une habitude. Ah oui, j'ai un très très vague HG/SS qui me trotte dans la tête, vous plairait-il de le lire ?_**

****

**_Là-dessus je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous !_**

****

**INTRODUCTION**

****

****

_Nom _ Drago Malefoy pour **Me** servir

_Age _ 17 ans depuis une semaine.

_Date  _Nous sommes le 31 octobre jour d'halloween

_Taille _Mince, je mesure 1m85

_Signes caractéristiques ?_ Mes yeux gris bleu acier qui séduisent toutes les filles et bientôt une marque horrible, le signe de Voldemort mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. A oui je suis souvent très sarcastique dans mes propos. Je suis le Malefoy parfait et un Serpentard exemplaire.

_Qualités _ Je suis acharné et intelligent. Je suis beau, riche, tout le monde est à mes pieds.

_Défauts _'_Quelle question stupide !'_ Aucun je suis parfait comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte !

_Occupations  _Terroriser les élèves des autres maisons et m'acharner sur la sang-de-bourbe Granger et son rouquin de petit ami Weasley

_Loisir préféré_ Mettre le survivant hors de lui d'ailleurs je le cherche en ce moment…

_Nom _ Harry Potter dit le Survivant

_Age _ 17 ans depuis le 31 juillet

_Date _ 31 octobre

_Taille_ 1m83

_Signe caractéristique 'C'est de l'humour Si c'est le cas il n'est pas amusant_.' Ma cicatrice bien entendu. Tout le monde me reconnaît à cela. Peut être aussi mes yeux vert émeraude…

_Qualités  _Aucune j'ai tout les défauts du monde vous saviez pas ? Et la meilleure c'est que tout ceux à qui je tiens meurent les uns après les autres à cause de moi…

_Occupations _ Le quidditch je suis capitaine de mon équipe. Depuis peu la lecture.

_Loisir préféré_ Voir la tête déconfite de Malefoy quand je ne réagis pas à ses stupides provocations. Enfin en ce moment je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme alors je l'évite un peu, je ne voudrais pas perdre l'affrontement …

Ce que je fais en ce moment ? '_Là vos questions deviennent un peu bêtes !'_ Ca se voit non je répond à vos questions… Oh pardon je vous ais mal compris je lis près du lac d'ailleurs je vais retourner à mon livre si vous le permettez…

**_¤ 1. Drago Malefoy est un imbécile ¤_**

_¤_

Pensées de Drago

_¤_

Mais où es-ce qu'il est passé cet imbécile ! C'est quand même pas croyable ça ! Il ne pourrait pas être à ma disposition comme tous ces misérables ? Je le cherche sans succès depuis plus d'une heure. Récapitulons je suis passé près de sa salle commune mais personne ne l'avait vu, à la bibliothèque il y était pas non plus, dans les toilettes de l'autre fantôme dégénéré du cerveau non plus, et néant à l'infirmerie.

- Bordel **P**otter tu te caches de moi ou quoi ?

Mince j'ai parlé à haute voix ! Donc reprenons j'ai cherché dans les moindres recoins du château sans parvenir à trouver cet idiot donc je m'attaque au parc.

Je suis passé voir si il ne s'entraîner pas au terrain de quidditch mais là non plus il n'y est pas. C'est que cette histoire commence lentement à me taper sur le système ! Pourquoi je le cherche déjà ? A oui c'est vrai parce que je veux le faire chier … en attendant c'est moi qui perds patience… Bon on va essayer près du lac … hé hé mais il est là-bas installé tranquillement au pied d'un arbre…

- Tiens mais ce cher **P**otter sait lire ?

Et merde j'ai encore parlé à voix haute ! C'est pas vrai ça commence à devenir embêtant… Bon voyons un peu ce qu'il va me répondre. Je le vois qui lève la tête de son bouquin, la réponse ne va pas tarder…

- **M**alefoy et oui contrairement à toi certaines personnes on acquis cette faculté.

O mais c'est qu'il me ferait presque peur ! Ses yeux verts me lancent des éclairs et sa haine est tellement grande qu'elle en presque palpable…mais je ressent aussi une grande lassitude… Remarque il s'imagine quoi que je sais pas lire peut être ?

- Crois-tu vraiment que quelqu'un de mon Rang puisse se permettre de ne pas savoir lire ? Tu es pathétique **P**otter.

Attend un instant il y a des traces de larmes fraîches sur son visage, le grand Potter était il en train de pleurer ? Personne n'a le droit de faire pleurer Potter à par moi ! Je ne suis pas suffisamment clair ? Y a que moi qui aie le droit de le faire souffrir !

- Mais c'est des restes de larmes sur ton visage **P**otter, aurais-tu un cœur ?

Il se relève d'un coup. Je crois que je l'ai touché sur la corde sensible.

- Contrairement à d'autres **M**alefoy. Mais je ne vois pas tes deux gardes du corps les aurais tu perdus ?

Pauvre imbécile ils se bécotent dans un coin ! Non mais ce qu'il peut être bête des fois !

- Disons qu'ils se sont volontairement éloignés de moi.

Ca me fait mal d'avoir à l'avouer. **P**otter à du le sentir car un sourire se dessine sur ces lèvres.

- Ils sortent ensembles c'est ça ?

Beurk Beurk Beurk et il ose le dire à voix haute ! Je crois que je vais vomir.

- Ouais.

J'émets une légère grimace. Si là il n'a pas compris que je tiens pas à en parler je le tue !

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te plaire ? Te sentirais tu abandonné ?

Il se rapproche de moi, d'instinct je recule.

- Te sentirais tu perdu ? _'Il se rapproche encore, je la sens mal cette histoire je vous le dit moi ça va mal ce terminer !'_ Ne te sentirais tu plus en sécurité ?

Et voilà je suis plaqué contre l'arbre et il se rapproche encore. Qu'est ce qu'il va me faire ? Il va quand même pas me frapper ? Il n'oserait pas en venir là ? Remarque une petite bagarre me défoulerais bien et me prouverais que sa haine envers moi est encore intacte. Merde ressaisis toi Drago faut que tu fasses quelque chose !

Je me ressaisit et pose mes deux mains sur ces épaules. Ma première idée est de le jeter par terre mais je ne le fais pas. Au contraire je l'attire près de moi et lui souffle à l'oreille.

- Il me semble que c'est ta situation en plus de la mienne que tu racontes là **H**arry, je me trompe ?

Et vlan ça c'était bien envoyé ! Bien fait pour ta gueule **P**otter ! Alors que ce que tu vas répondre à ça ? A voir ta tête je dirais que tu vas me tourner les dos et partir en courant. Ta une de ces têtes mon vieux pour peu je me mettrais à rire. Et merde je l'ai appelé Harry ! C'est pas vrai qu'est ce qui m'a pris de l'appeler par son prénom, il s'appelle Potter c'est pourtant pas dur à retenir ça ! Voilà j'ai plus envie de rire là mais plus du tout……

- Alors nous sommes tout les deux seuls **D**rago.

Drago ? Il m'a appelé Drago ? C'est pas vrai on est en train de péter un plomb tout les deux ou quoi ? C'est bon je rêve, je vais me réveiller. Ouais c'est ça je rêve alors je vais me pincer et je vais me réveiller dans mon lit, je reprendrais ma vie d'avant, Vincent et Grégory seront à mes côtés (sans ce bécoter !) et cet imbécile de Har…**Potter **bon sang ! sera a nouveau entourés de ses chers amis et on recommencera comme avant ! Comment ça tous les deux ? Seuls ? Oh je crois que c'était pas une bonne idée finalement de venir le voir…

Tu veux bien me lâcher **P**otter ?

Ben oui quoi c'est vrai. Il m'a bloqué les mains sur ses épaules et je suis coincé contre l'arbre. En clair je suis en position dominé et je déteste ça ! Tiens mais il obéit en plus… !

C'est bien **P**otter tu feras un bon chienchien à sa mémère !

Allez là obligé il doit se mettre en colère pour de bon et m'en mettre une !

- **M**alefoy tu es vraiment le dernier des crétins, je me demande pourquoi je perds mon temps à te parler…

Pourquoi tu perds ton temps à me parler ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule là ! C'est moi qui perds mon temps à te parler ! Bon d'accord en fait je passe le temps parce que les deux autres cons m'on abandonnés mais bon ça je vais pas lui dire …. Oh le con mais qu'est ce qu'il est encore en train de faire ? Il se rassoit, il prend son bouquin et il se remet à lire ! Attends le grand **D**rago **M**alefoy est devant lui et il le dédaigne comme ça ! Tu vas payer **P**otter.

Je m'accroupis à son niveau et lui arrache le bouquin des mains.

Rends moi mon livre **M**alefoy ou je t'arrache les yeux à mains nues !

Mais bien sur et bientôt je vais le prendre dans mes bras et le consoler ? Non mais il me prend pour qui cet enfoiré ?

- Tu veux ton livre Potter ? Et bien va le chercher !

Et je jette le livre derrière moi. J'entends un bruit bizarre, je me retourne en vitesse et … Merde j'ai oublié qu'il y avait le lac derrière moi ! Et qu'est ce qui ce passe encore…

**« PLOUF ! »**

Mais ça mouille ce truc, quel est le crétin qui m'a jeté dans l'eau ? _Question stupide Drago, qui peut bien t'avoir jeter dans le lac à part ce cher **P**otter en personne ?_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut que je fasse ? Je déteste l'eau **P**otter ça mouille alors laisse moi sortir de là ! Tu veux quoi ? A que je reprenne ton livre… bon d'accord mais c'est juste parce que je commence à manquer d'air… quand je serais de retour sur la terre ferme **P**otter je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! Bon un peu de calme il est où ce foutu bouquin ? Putain ce qu'il fait noir dans ce lac ! Ma parole ils devraient le nettoyer de temps en temps c'est plein de vase là dedans ! Je vais être bon pour une douche quand je vais sortir de là…

A c'est bon je l'ai trouvé ! Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe encore ? Il faut que je ressorte tout de suite ou je vais mourir noyé ! **P**otter sort moi de l'eau ! Relâche la pression deux minutes ! Aller sinon je vais finir ma vie avec les poissons ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait pourquoi il me laisse sous l'eau ? Ca y est je vais vraiment mourir. Non je vous jure je dramatise pas. La pression dans mes poumons deviens de plus en plus forte et je sens le rythme cardiaque qui se ralenti… mes muscles se rétractent, je suis maintenant incapable de réagir, devant mes yeux tout devient flou, je les ferme et je sais que je ne pourrais pas les rouvrir. Potter va me tuer j'en suis sur et je ne sais même pas ce que je j'ai fais pour mériter ça. Bah au moins je ne deviendrais pas mangemort… ma seule consolation c'est que personne ne sera triste de me savoir mort….

La vie s'éloigne de moi… je me sens partir… mon âme va rejoindre celle de mes ancêtres…..adieu… les forces me quittent… je sombre dans le néant…

_- ¤ -_

_¤_

_- ¤ -_

**_¤ Fin du chapitre 1 ¤_**


	2. Le complexe du Survivant

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien depuis la semaine dernière ! Voilà comme promis je publie assez vite sur cette fic ! Maintenant je répond aux reviews !**

_¤_

**_Crazysnape : _**_Bijour toi ! C'est marrant j'ai l'impression que c'est toujours les même qui me suivent ! Ca fait plaisir. Lol en fait c'était pas fait exprès les qualités et les défauts mais c'est vrai que ça correspond bien. Harry voit souvent tout en noir ce qui est logique vu sa vie… et Drago au contraire est très imbu de lui-même. T'imagines même pas combien je m'éclate sur cette fic ! A bientôt ! Bisous_

_¤_

**_Onarluca : _**_Salut ! Tu vas bien ? Toujours dans les premières à me reviewer partout ! T'es toujours connectée ou quoi ? Je suis contente de savoir que tu lis aussi haine et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout le temps ! Bisous_

_¤_

**_Vert emeraude : _**_Chalut ! Cool, j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que le début parce que j'ai toujours l'impression que mes chapitres sont moins bons après le premier ! __Bises_

_¤_

**_Lovely A : _**_Kikou ! Euh c'est du tout vu, ce sera une Harry/Dray, je crois que je suis incapable de les avoir avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Non je blague, je peux les voir avec d'autres mais c'est vrai que je les adore ensemble. Voilà tu sais tout, j'espère que je ne te déçoit pas trop. Oui j'avoue que Crabbe et Goyle ensemble ça fait assez peur mais en même temps ,rien que de les imaginer ensemble je me fends la gueule ! A très vite !_

_¤_

**_Loryah : _**_lol. Oui même dans la mort. De toute façon je crois que c'est impossible qu'il soit autrement, ça lui colle trop à la peau ! Bisous_

_¤_

**_Vaaliyah : _**_Bijour. Avant tout merci pour ta proposition je vais y réfléchir sérieusement mais vu la difficulté que j'ai à pouvoir m'approcher du pc pour autre chose que pour travailler je ne sais pas si je vais accepter. Mais je suis très fière que tu trouves que j'ai du style ! Merci beaucoup. Bisous_

_¤_

**_Crystal d'avalon : _**_Hé hé ! (rigole devant l'écran) J'avoue que j'ai été assez tenté de les faire s'embrasser mais dès le premier chapitre ce serait trop rapide. Faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres ! J'aime bien ton pseudo. Lol, il est vachement fort pour se plaidre dray c'est pour ça. Ca lui correspond plutôt bien à mon goût. Valà la suite maître… Bisous_

_¤_

**_Amy Keira : _**_Contente que tu apprécies et voilà pour te satisfaire ! Bises_

_¤_

**_Top cerise : _**_Salut toi ! Tu vas bien ? Ca fait un moment que j'avais plus lu des reviews de toi. Bon faut dire que ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas publier… (se cache derrière une feuille) Espérons que la suite te plaise. Bisous_

_¤_

**_Slydawn : _**_… Salut. Je pense qu'y a une partie de la review qui a planté mais mici quand même. Bisous_

_¤_

**Et maintenant…**

**PLACE AU CHAPITRE!

* * *

**

**_¤ 2. Le complexe du Survivant ¤_**

¤

Pensées de Harry

_¤_

Imbécile de **M**alefoy ! Je me cache exprès dans un coin ou t'es pas censé venir me faire chier et tu trouves encore le moyen de me trouver ! Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser tranquille de temps en temps ? Et voilà ce que ça donne ! Si t'avais pas jeté mon livre dans l'eau on en serais pas là. Tu sais pourtant qu'il ne faut pas m'énerver !

Depuis que je suis à Poudlard on a toujours été ennemi. Tu me connais mieux que mes amis alors s'il te plaît reviens à toi ! Allez me dit pas qu'il va falloir que je te fasse du bouche à bouche sinon c'est moi qui vais tomber dans les pommes !

« - Merde Drago réveille toi s'il te plaît… »

Et mince j'ai parlé à voix haute ! Je commence à devenir sérieusement fou avec tous ces morts autour de moi.

« - Allez debout ! »

Putin mais il va se réveiller cet imbécile ! Ne me laisse pas vieux…

« - Reste avec moi Drago je ne veux pas te perdre… »

C'est pas vrai j'ai recommencé. Si quelqu'un passe près de nous maintenant et me voit en train de tenir Malefoy dans les bras il va sérieusement commencer à se poser des questions ! Remarque moi je pense à voix haute alors…

« - Ah bon Potter, tu ne veux pas me perdre ? »

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il est réveillé depuis combien de temps cet imbécile !

« - Faut bien raconter quelque chose pour que tu reviennes dans notre monde. »

Hé, le plus beau bobard de toute ma vie !

« - Mais bien sur je vais te croire ! »

Il se redresse lentement sur ces coudes.

« - J'espère au moins que tu as remarqué que j'avais récupéré ton livre… »

Il crache un peu d'eau en tournant la tête. Je baisse mes yeux à quelques mètres, et j'aperçoit mon livre un peu plus loin.

« - Quel miracle ! Pour une fois que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ta propre petite personne ! »

« - Potter t'as foutu mon père en tôle et tu parles d'égoïsme ? »

« - Ton père est un mangemort ! »

« - Oui et alors ? Je sais que mon père n'est pas le meilleur père qu'on puisse avoir Potter, je suis le premier à le reconnaître. Mais c'est mon père, et même avec ses défauts je l'aime quand même. Et puis il n'a pas toujours été comme ça … »

« - Tu vas me dire qu'à une époque il a été gentil avec toi ? Et peut être aussi que tu as eut une enfance heureuse dans une famille choyée ? Laisse moi rire Malefoy ! »

« - Ca remonte à plus loin que ma naissance. Mère l'a connu différent, du moins d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Et moi au moins j'ai eut une famille même si ce n'était pas la meilleure ! »

Aie ! Touché en plein cœur. Décidément Malefoy, tu me connais trop bien. Mais je ne te laisserai pas gagné, pas cette fois…

« - Peut être a-t-il été différent à une époque mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de tuer des innocents ! »

Voilà maintenant tu vas me dire, ce n'est que des pauvres petits sang-de-bourbe sans importance ou des modus.

« - Ok Potter, mon père est un salop, ma mère ne se rends même pas compte qu'elle a un fils, Crabbe et Goyle couchent ensembles dans un coin, je suis un salop, c'est bon la chanson je la connais. »

Oh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

« - Euh Malefoy, je, je voulais pas dire ça. Et puis d'un côté tu sais, t'as pas tout à fait tord. Je veux dire, oui ton père est un salop et un assassin, peut être que ta mère ne s'occupe pas de toi, oui Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas avec toi mais tu n'es pas complètement un salop. Et puis, toi, tu as une famille. Moi je n'ai pas de père et j'ai apprit qu'il était stupide, arrogant et prétentieux et je me demande même comment ma mère a fait pour l'aimer, mère que je n'ai pas connu non plus. Weasley et Granger ? Depuis qu'ils sont ensembles, je n'existe plus. J'ai du sang sur mes mains Drago et j'ai vécu pendant des années avec une famille de moldus qui me traiter encore plus mal que tu ne traitais Dobby. Alors le salop dans l'histoire, c'est moi. »

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit de dire ça ? Je suis fou moi ! C'est mon ennemi ! Je viens de raconter mes états d'âme à mon ennemi de toujours ! Faut vraiment que j'aille me pendre ou mieux, je vais chercher une pierre, je vais l'attacher à une corde et je vais plonger dans le lac !

« - Harry ? Harry t'est sur que ça va ? »

« - Oui très bien **M**alefoy, de toute façon t'en a rien à foutre de ce que je te raconte et tu vas t'en servir pour te moquer de moi avec ta chère troupe de Serpentards alors ça sert à rien que je reste là. »

Je me lève et je commence partir. Pourquoi rester avec cet imbécile ! Je suis peut être seul sans mes amis, mais je suis pas désespéré à ce point !

« - Potter… »

Mais c'est pas vrai il lâche pas le morceau cet imbécile !

« - **M**alefoy, enlève ta main de mon bras tout de suite ! »

« - J'en ai pas rien à foutre, de ce que tu dis, alors fais moi le plaisir de te calmer et écoute moi. »

« - Je n'y crois pas à ce que tu dis. T'es comme tous les autres, tu te moques bien de savoir ce que je peux ressentir alors laisse moi partir ! »

« - Potter t'est vraiment le dernier des crétins quand tu t'y mets. »

« - T'es mal placé pour me juger quand on voit de quoi t'es entouré. »

« - A choisir de toute façon je préférerai être seul. Et puis, merde ! Pour une fois tu pourrais pas faire un effort et calmer ta haine envers moi ! »

Non mais il se fout de ma gueule ! Il veut que j'oublie 7 ans de combats ? Mais bien sur ! Je ne suis pas mère Térésa moi !

« - C'n'est pas pour aujourd'hui **M**alefoy. »

Je me dégage vivement de son bras et je pars.

« - **H**arry t'es vraiment con… tu pourrais au moins m'aider à me relever, je suis trempé et ça glisse ! »

Oui je te relève et je te jette dans le lac avec une pierre au moins je serais débarrassé de toi !

« - Allez s'il te plaît, sois sympa. Aide moi, pour une fois. »

Et merde, je suis vraiment trop faible ! Eh mais c'est qu'il me fait rire à tomber comme ça ! Excellent ! Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil. Le prince des Serpentards dans la boue !

« - C'est la première et la dernière fois que je fais ça. »

Je suis à moitié mort de rire mais je l'aide quand même à se relever.

« - J'aurais du prendre une photo. Si tu te voyais Drago, t'es plein de vase ! »

Attends, retour en arrière, Drago ? Je l'ai appelé Drago ? Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille me pendre. Ah, attention, il s'observe. Oulà il fait une de ces têtes.

« - Oui sincèrement t'aurais du. Ca aurait mis une bonne gifle à toute ma maison ! Leur prince complètement dégoulinant de bourbe. Leur tête aurait était marrante à voir ! »

Il n'est pas fâché ? J'ai du loupé un épisode moi.

« - Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« - Ben non. Enfin je le serais pas si t'as une robe de rechange à me filer. »

Je me disais aussi.

« - Je dois bien avoir ça Drago. Allez vient, j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité avec moi. »

« - Et en quoi ça peut m'aider ? »

« - Tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor devant tout le monde ? »

Je tiens quand même un peu à ma vie. Et puis tu te ferais lyncher si t'entrais là-bas.

« - Merde ! Potter t'as un cerveau ? »

Je rêve ou pour une fois il plaisante ou lieu de se moquer ?

« - Oh Malefoy tu as un cœur ? »

« - Et oui je sais ça surprends au début, mais on s'habitue vite. »

Je ne suis pas sur que j'aurais l'occasion de m'habituer…

« - Bon aller viens, sinon on n'arrivera jamais. »

« - C'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée… »

Pardon qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

« - Tu peux répéter ? »

« - Non laisse tomber, j'ai rien dit. »

_- ¤ -_

_¤_

_- ¤ -_

**_¤ Fin du chapitre 2

* * *

_**

_¤_

**Un petit message à faire passer ? Cliquez !**

**Alfaa**


	3. C'est pas bien de rougir !

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir encore fait attendre seulement le boulot, les cours et tout le reste… C'est un peu chaud en ce moment mais j'ai toujours de l'avance sur cette fic bien que je me demande comment je fais pour la maintenir… Je vais passez aux rar tout de suite mais avant je voudrais faire un peu de pub et vous conseillez à tous d'allez lire la fic Just Like That de Lyrinn. Elle est simplement géniale.**

**__**

**A tout à l'heure !**

**__**

_¤_

**__**

**_Alinemcb54 : _**_Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de me lire. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant._

_« « # » »****_

**__**

**_Onarluca : _**_Coucou toi ! C'est quand même fou à quel point je suis heureuse quand je vois que tu m'as écrit une review. T'es là depuis le début du début et je crois que si tu venais à ne pas m'envoyer de review pour un chapitre sur n'importe quelle fic, je trouverai ça déprimant. Ton avis compte énormément pour moi. Avec le temps mon écriture mute je m'en aperçois et j'ai parfois peur que vous ne vouliez plus suivre ce que j'écrit, que ça ne soit plus à la hauteur de vos espérances. C'est pourquoi je suis très contente que tu continues à me soutenir depuis le temps. Merci. J'espère que pour la lecture c'est plus compréhensible. Bisous_

_« « # » »****_

**__**

**_Crystal d'avalon : _**_Salut ! Lol oui il est géant ! Oui alors en fait pour tout avouer j'ai eut comme qui dirait un problème. En fait les tirets ne se sont pas affichés et quand je m'en suis aperçue… trop tard malheureusement, vous aviez déjà tous ou presque lu mon chapitre et fait la remarque. Je suis honnêtement gênée que ce soit arrivée et je vais veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas. Merci beaucoup. Le chapitre trois est un peu plus platonique…. Mais je me rattrape avant samedi promis dans le 4 ! Bisous_

_« « # » »****_

**__**

**_Amy Keira : _**_Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! (Cours partout dans la pièce en sautant dans tous les sens) lol plus_

_« « # » »****_

**__**

**_Vert émeraude : _**_Me voilà !_

_« « # » »****_

**__**

**_Lovely A : _**_Salut toi ! J'ai une question appelles-tu tout le nom de miss où c'est juste pour moi ? Non parce que ma meilleure amie m'appellent aussi comme ça et des gens proches de moi aussi et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ! Alors je me pose des questions, j'ai quelque chose qui oblige les gens à m'apeller comme ça ? Comme je l'ai expliqué à crystal, les tirets ne se sont pas affichés et lorsque j'ai commencé à recevoir vos reviews dans mes alertes je n'ai put que constater et rectifier les dégâts. M'excuse… Contente que tu sois ravie. Bisous_

_« « # » »****_

**__**

**_Skajjeeb : _**_Salut toi. Oui poru les chapitres j'y travaille mais au départ cette fic n'était pas censée durer longtemps n'y être longue. Alors vu que je l'ai commencé y a plus d'un an, j'essaye de corriger dans les nouveaux chapitres. A savoir le prochain. Voilà tu sais tout. Bisous_

_« « # » »****_

**__**

**_Eleana-lena :_**_ Enfin quelqu'un qui a pensé que c'était pas ma faute ! lol je te laisse tranquillement aller lire la suite. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles._

_« « # » »****_

**__**

**_Tinberkell Snape : _**_Salut. LA fin de la review c'est perdu en route et ne veut pas revenir. Du coup je n'ai qu'un bout de la phrase. Tu pourrais m'éclaircir ou pas ? Faire mourir Dray ? Tu blagues c'est pas mon genre. Déclin avait commencé de la même façon, dray se suicider. C'était un style assez pathétique mais vu que j'adore déclin il est hors de question que je dise que c'était mal écrit lol. Enfin voilà, je te promet que je ferais pas mourir Dray, pas dans cette fic du moins._

_« « # » »****_

**__**

**_Sahada : _**_Je suppose que Crazy doit être Crazysnape mais zoo je vois pas. Peut être en réfléchissant plus j'arriverai à une conclusion mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps là, le chapitre 5 m'attends avec une impatience non dissimulée ! Géniale ? Moi ? T'as du te tromper de personne ! En attendant mis à part le fait que je suis rouge comme une écrevisse, je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas. Wouahhhh douée moi ? (part se cacher) bisous_

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Chibigoku2002 : _**_Oui merci ça va bien et toi ? Merci, pour les guillemets ça devrait s'être arrangé. Si il y a encore des problèmes prévient moi ! lol La suite c'est maintenant !_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Shadowing Lemma : _**_Lol. Je te crois. Merci et voilà la suite****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**Et maintenant ;**

**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !**

**__**

**__**

**_¤ 3. C'est pas bien de rougir ! ¤_**

_¤_

Pensées de Drago

_¤_

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? Au contraire vivement qu'on y arrive que je prenne une douche, que je me change et que je me tire vite fait de là. Je suis en train de virer dingue à force d'être seul ! Voilà que je me mets à discuter et plaisanter avec Potter ! Il faut que je surveille mes fréquentations.

« - Drago ? »

Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça avec lui ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi gentil !

« - Drago tout va bien ? »

Hein ! Quoi ? Qui me parle ? Drago ressaisis-toi, qui peux bien te parler à part Potter.

« - Oui tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas Harry. »

Ma voix doit avoir l'air bizarre pour qu'il me regarde avec cet air ahuri plaqué sur le visage.

« - Ferme la bouche sinon les mouches vont venir visiter ! »

Bonne phrase mais pas avec le bon ton. D'habitude j'aurais dit ça avec un ton cynique, la je souris en disant cela. Je me sens étrange, calme et… paisible ? Encore une nouveauté. Je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir et que je me contente de voir ce qui se passe.

« - Tu devrais mettre la cape maintenant, nous approchons du château. Mais tu fais comme tu veux, si ça ne te dérange pas d'être vu en compagnie d'un Gryffondor et qui plus est, de ton pire ennemi. »

Il a pas tord. J'enfile la cape. Elle est douce au toucher et son étoffe frôle délicatement mon épaule telle une caresse. Sans le vouloir, je frissonne. Heureusement qu'Harry ne me voit pas.

« - Pour pire ennemi, on verra plus tard mais t'as raison je met la cape. »

Nous continuons en silence. Je me demande comment il fait à être sur que je suis derrière lui. Après tout peut être n'en a-t-il aucune idée, mais alors je me demande comment il fait pour avoir une telle confiance en moi, je pourrais très bien partir avec sa cape. Je ne comprendrais jamais rien à cette race étrange que sont les Gryffondors, ils font bien trop confiance aux gens !

« - T'as pas peur que je parte avec ta cape ? »

Il se retourne et sourit.

« - Pourquoi je devrais ? »

Hé mais pour qui il me prend !

« - Hé mais pour qui tu me prends ? »_'Et j'ajoute en souriant' « _Il me faut d'abord une nouvelle robe ! »

Il éclate de rire.

« - C'est bien dommage que je ne puisse pas te voir. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sympa. »

Si ça peut te rassurer Potter, je ne savais pas que je pouvais l'être à ce point non plus. Je suis sur que la baignade dans le lac a traumatisé mon cerveau. Vous voyez une autre explication vous pour que je sois aussi … différent ?

« - Oui ça arrive parfois. »

Je pose ma main sur son épaule, histoire qu'il sache où je suis.

« - Pour que tu sois sur que je reste près de toi. »

Il reprend sa marche.

« - Mais je ne m'inquiétai par pour ça. »

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Son épaule est large et puissante, ça doit être un plaisir pour les filles d'être serré par de tels bras. Eh mais qu'est-ce que je viens de penser moi ! Faut que je pense à me gifler !

« - Nous allons bientôt arriver. Ce n'est plus très loin. »

« - Dommage… »

Ca y est je recommence à parler à voix haute. Et puis pourquoi dommage ? Drago c'est certain, tu deviens fou ! Harry continue d'avancer dans le couloir.

« - Je te rassure la douche est bonne… en général… si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. » Ajoute t'il son éternel sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué combien il était mignon quand il souriait… Je me frappe la tête. Heureusement qu'Harry ne me voit pas !

Nous arrivons devant un portrait ou une grosse dame rose discute avec une vieille femme âgée habillée de velours vert. Je crois que j'ai jamais vu des femmes aussi laides… à part dans l'allée des Embrumes ! Croyez moi, là-bas y a bien pire !

« - Mince alors, ce qu'elles sont moches… »

Oups excusez moi c'est sortit tout seul. Harry ne dit rien mais ses yeux pétillent de malice.

« - Pardon mais j'aimerai entrer. »

Les deux femmes arrêtent leurs conversations et la Grosse dame Rose fixe Harry d'un air énervé. Si je détruit le tableau quelqu'un m'en voudra t'il ?

« - Le mot de passe ? »

Quel ton hargneux ! Et ont dit que les Serpentards ont mauvais caractère !

« - Rictussempra ! »

Le tableau pivote et nous pénétrons dans la salle commune. J'enlève la cape, la chaleur de la pièce me faisant transpirer. Je fixe le trou qui se referme, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

« - Je maintient, elles sont encore plus laides vu de près. »

« - Drago ! »

« - Quoi ? De toute façon y a pas un chat ici. Ils sont tous partis où ? »

C'est vrai, c'est quand même étrange. On est en plein milieu de l'aprem et la salle est vide. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs étant donné qu'elle est nettement plus belle que la notre. C'est pas que le rouge soit une couleur que j'apprécie particulièrement mais c'est plus chaud que le vert et puis le canapé est meilleur aussi. Moelleux à souhait. Eh mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait !

« - Allez viens suis-moi ! »

Il m'a prit le bras et m'entraîne vers un escalier de pierre. C'est là-haut les chambres ? Amusant chez nous tout est au rez-de-chaussée.

« - C'est bon Potter je te suis. »

Il ne répond pas et continue d'avancer. Nous entrons dans sa chambre, vide elle aussi. Décidément c'est à croire que tous les Gryffondors ont décidés de se réunir ailleurs que chez eux.

« - Ils sont tous morts ? »

Enfin, enfin je sort une phrase digne de moi ! Il était temps je commençait à me demander si je perdais pas la raison moi.

« - Faut croire. C'est mieux remarque. »

Il est intelligent le petit lion quand il veut ! Je regarde autour de moi. On retrouve les mêmes tons rouge et or que dans leur salle commune mais vu le capharnaüm qui règne ici, on aperçoit plus beaucoup les superbes décorations qui ornent le dortoir. C'est dommage. Bon, ou est le lit de Potter ?

« - Désolé, la propreté et le rangement c'est pas trop leur truc ! »

Je regarde Potter qui a l'air gêné. Je vois pas pourquoi c'est 15 fois mieux rangé que notre dortoir à nous alors…

« - C'est pas grave, t'as pas vu mon dortoir. »

Il hausse un sourcil curieux.

« - Toi ? Vivre dans un dépotoir ? »

Je ne répond pas et continue de visiter la pièce. Là, il y a une affiche moldue d'une équipe sportive quelconque. C'est signé Finnigan. A côté, une affiche des Canons de Chuddley. On ne va pas chercher très loin, c'est signé Weasley. Et au fond, la cage du crapaud de ce presque Cracmol de Longdubat. J'avoue il s'est amélioré en magie, mais ça restera toujours un imbécile pour moi. Bien, normalement si je réfléchit correctement, le lit d'Harry est le tout premier, c'est le seul coin civilisé de la chambre.

« - Ton lit c'est celui là ? »

Je m'approche et m'assoit. Finalement j'aurais apprécié être un Gryffondor. Même le lit me semble meilleur que le mien. Remarque, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu être aussi dégoulinant de bons sentiments qu'eux. Je suis déjà malade aujourd'hui, pas besoin que je le sois tout le temps ! Je dois être en train de dérailler.

« - Oui. Excuse le bordel. »

Bordel ? Quand je vois le reste de la chambre je dirais que c'est la seule partie rangée qu'il y a ! Enfin, on doit pas avoir les mêmes critères. Je fixe Harry en souriant doucement. Bon, j'abandonne je l'appelle Harry. Après tout c'est son nom et de toute façon je crois que mon cerveau fonctionne bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure.

« - C'est pas tout mais que me proposes-tu ? »

Il me regarde interloqué alors que sa bouche s'ouvre à toute vitesse. Je rêve ou il vient d'avoir une pensée pas très chaste le gryffon ?

« - Comme habit ! Tu croyais que je parlais de quoi pour me regarder avec cet air étonné ? »

Il ne répond pas et se met à fouiller dans une armoire. Les vêtements volent dans toute la pièce. Si on m'avait dit qu'Harry possédait une telle quantité de fringues je ne l'aurais jamais crut ! J'en reviens pas. Yé, le petit lion rougit ? C'est qu'il est mignon comme ça. Oubliez la dernière phrase.

« - Potter arrête de rougir, tu vas finir par rendre les crevettes jalouses ! »

Il marmonne mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Je rougit pas ! »

Il s'approche de moi et me plaque sur le matelas. Je me débat mais son corps se colle contre le mien rapidement avec une force étonnante. Mon cœur s'accélère sous la promiscuité. Je sens ses muscles contre moi. En levant les yeux vers lui, j'aperçoit deux émeraudes au regard prédateur qui me contemplent. Difficilement je déglutit. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe aujourd'hui mais je suis mal à l'aise quand je suis près de lui. Il se penche vers moi et je sens ma température interne augmentée de plusieurs degrés. Son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, de la sueur perle sur le côté gauche de son front. Je me mort les lèvres. Un instant j'aurais aimé prendre la place de cette goutte. Je suis vraiment en train de virer dingue ! On parle d'Harry Potter le Survivant ! Celui qui a foutu mon père en prison et qui me pourrit la vie depuis ma première année ! Il n'est pas question que je tombe amoureux de lui. Ses jambes se collent de chaque côté des miennes. Cette position est tout sauf une position que j'aurais voulu avoir avec lui ! Sans parler que du coup, je ne peux plus, mais plus du tout bouger ! Il arrête son visage à quelques millimètres de moi et son souffle chaud balaye mon visage. Expliquez moi pourquoi il me semble que je n'ai jamais été dans une position aussi érotique de toute ma vie !

« - A ton tour de rougir » me glisse t'il d'une voix suave.

Prenant appui sur un pied, je me relève brusquement et nos lèvres se frôlent rapidement. Oh un instant seulement mais l'intensité de ce moment et de son regard me font monter le rouge aux joues. Je le renverse, me précipite sur les affaires qu'il m'a préparé et m'enferme dans la salle de bains pour cacher le trouble qui s'empare de moi. Ais-je rêvé ou bien souriait-il vraiment ?

_¤_

_¤ Fin du chapitre 3 ¤_

_¤_

**A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez… Je vous embrasse**

**Alfa**

**Ps : Désolée pour les fautes si il en reste…**


	4. Une proposition alléchante

**_Hello tout le monde ! Je sais ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas publié. Le temps s'écoule sans que je m'en aperçoive. Du moins le plus souvent… J'ai passé mon exam la semaine dernière, j'attends les résultats, ça me perturbe un peu. Lol. Je suis désolée, j'ai pas trop le moral, je répond tout de suite aux reviews en espérant que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt. Je n'ai malheureusement aucune excuse._**

_« « ¤ » »_

**_Onarluca : _**_Toujours présente ! T'es scout ou quoi ? lol Bisous_

**_Hermoineu : _**_Hello, espérons qu'elle reste fraîche jusqu'au bout. Vu la chaleur qu'il fait… Je suis fière que ça te plaise, ça me fait du bien. __Tchuss !_

**_Amy Keira : _**_Kikou, Merci, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à me retrouver en c moment, je ne sais même plus ce qui c'est passsé dans le chapitre d'avant. Je ne suis pas très présente en ce moment. Milles excuses. Bises_

**_Dragonauxyeuxdechat : _**_Lol, et oui vive moi ! Je plaisante. Je trouve que c'est pas plus mal d'avoir la pensée de chacun, et si c'est rafraîchissant c'est encore mieux ! Après tout c'est l'été. Si si il y a des fautes, j'en laisse toujours quelques unes, mais je n'arriverais jamais à me décider à chercher une béta. Je préfère que mes chapitres ne soient connus que par moi avant la publication. Et crois moi, tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne (ça m'attire même des engueulades). Bises à très vite._

**_Slydawn : _**_Merci._

**_Vert emeraude : _**_Eh salut toi ! Tu serais pas un peu obsédée sur les bords toi ? Pour l'instant laisse les faire connaissance avant de les transformées en bêtes de sexe assoiffées. Bisous_

**_Lovely A : _**_Bijour miss ! C'est pas grave, ça me dérange pas. C'est juste que c'est bizarre de se faire appeler miss par quelqu'un d'autre que ma meilleure amie (à qui il faudrait que j'envoie un mail d'ailleurs lol). Bisous_

**_Elodie :_**_ Salut ! C'est étrange, je dois être poursuivie par les élodies, partout j'en trouve une. En plus t'as pas de chance, d'habitude je m'en méfie (mauvaises fréquentations la plupart pour le moment). Mais bon, je suis pas comme ça, j'attends de voir venir. 145 ans tu dis ? C'est pas très jeune tout ça, t'es sûre que t'as pas fait une erreur de frappe. Bisous à très bientôt._

**_Alinemcb54 : _**_Salut, je m'interroge depuis longtemps sur quelque chose. Pourquoi ce pseudo ? Pour 54 je pense savoir mais pour le reste ça me laisse perplexe. Je m'inquiété pas mais je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Kiss_

**_Sahada :_**_ Ok, merci pour la petite précision… Non c'est pas vrai j'ai pas de don pour l'écriture. Honnêtement quand je lis les fics de speddy of 17 , de umbre77 ou de Laïka, j'ai l'impression d'être une merde. Et puis je ne crois pas les compliments lol. Mais ça me touche beaucoup merci._

_« « # » »_

_Voilà c'est fini. Je voudrais juste dire une dernière chose. Merci d'être là à chacun de mes chapitres, certaines même sur plusieurs voire la totalité de mes fics. C'est merveilleux de se sentir appréciée comme ça. En ces jours qui sont très pénibles pour moi, à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas, la lecture de vos messages me fait vraiment du bien. Alors merci de me faire sourire à nouveau. Je vous embrasse très fort._

**_¤ 4. Une proposition alléchante… ¤_**

¤

Pensées de Harry

¤

La porte de la salle de Bains se referme sur Drago et j'ai toujours ce sourire niais sur le visage tandis que ma main caresse mes lèvres en repensant à ce qui vient de se passer. Harry reprends-toi mon vieux ! Tu vas finir par ressembler à Ron ! Oh ! Merlin ! Il a les lèvres d'un apollon ! J'aurais dû lui sauter dessus… Hum… Oui… Je crois que je n'ai plus de petite amie depuis trop longtemps moi si j'en viens à considérer Malefoy comme une proie. Même si il est terriblement sexy avec ce petit air gêné sur le visage… Oubliez cette phrase.

J'ai fait un de ces carnages moi ! Y a des fringues qui sont étalés dans toute la pièce. Et dire que c'est moi qui tiens à ce que la partie qui m'appartient soit rangé… J'ai honte… On va ranger. Tant qu'on y est on va se changer aussi. A cause de l'incident du lac je suis trempé et je dégouline de vase. Je dois être diablement affreux moi. Remarque si même comme ça je fais de l'effet au Prince de glace… Encore une phrase stupide…

Je range tranquillement mes affaires accompagné par le bruit de l'eau. Une image me traverse l'esprit. A quoi ressemble le Serpentard sous la douche ? Pitié, que quelqu'un m'aide je suis fou ! Je souris. Drago a eut l'air étonné de voir que j'avais autant d'habits. Il doit sûrement se demander ce qu'est devenu le gamin maigrelet et mal habillé de 11 ans. Qu'il se demande qu'il se demande… je serais heureux d'occuper ses pensées… En pensant à la scène de tout à l'heure j'éclate de rire. Ce cher Drago n'a pas l'air d'être insensible à moi. Un bruit et un juron retentissent de la salle de bain. Je crois qu'il vient de perdre son savon.

Je continue mon rangement. Un autre bruit et un cri. Puis plus rien. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai peur ? Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a pas un problème ? Me dites pas que ce con est tombé et c'est assommé ? Surtout ne pas croire que c'est de l'inquiétude, c'est juste de la curiosité. C'est la curiosité qui me fait avoir les mains moites ? Bon peut être que je m'inquiète mais c'est l'habitude de sauver les gens rien d'autre. Et puis je m'inquiète pas !

J'entrebâille la porte et j'appelle doucement :

"Euh Drago… je sais que c'est bête mais tout va bien ?"

Pas de réponses. J'entends juste l'eau s'écouler à rythme régulier. J'ouvre encore un peu plus la porte et aperçoit une jambe sur le sol. Bon sang ! Drago !

Je me précipite dans la pièce. Il est là. Sur le sol. Le bras gauche dans une position étrange et une tache rouge près de la tête. Me dites pas qu'il lui est arrivé qu'il c'est tué en tombant ? J'aurais l'air bien si il mourrait dans la salle de bain d'un gryffondor et en plus de moi !

"Drago dis moi que tout va bien !"

Oh pitié faites qu'il soit juste assommé. Je passe mes mains sous sa taille et le soulève délicatement. Un gémissement sort de sa bouche. Il est en vie.

"Drago ne bouge pas surtout."

Nouveau gémissement quand je le pose sur le lit.

Je part dans la salle de bains et revient, un gant humide en main. J'entreprends de nettoyer la plaie en attendant qu'il revienne à lui. Sa peau est douce au toucher et je me surprends moi-même en la caressant du dos de la main délicatement, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Toute cette douceur dans mes gestes, ce calme qui m'habite, tout cela est nouveau pour moi. Que m'arrive t-il d'un coup ?

Une fois la plaie nettoyée je retourne chercher une potion désinfectante. La plaie n'est pas très grave mais il saigne assez. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Alors que j'applique la potion à l'aide d'un coton, ses pupilles s'ouvrent.

Ma main suspends son geste dans les airs tandis que je plonge dans les iris glacés de Drago. J'y lis ce que jamais je n'aurais crut y lire un jour. De l'étonnement mais aussi, de la reconnaissance. J'ai l'impression que le Drago Malefoy que j'ai connu n'a jamais existé, qu'il n'a été qu'un reflet du véritable jeune homme attachant que j'ai devant les yeux.

Il attrape ma main et l'amène vers lui.

"Laisse c'est rien."

Je crois qu'il a dut prendre un sérieux coup sur le crâne là. Où est l'imbécile qui hurlait quand il avait une plaie de 2 mm sur la main ? L'enfant gâté et prétentieux ? Le fils à papa ?

Je dégage ma main et recommence à nettoyer la plaie. Une grimace passe furtivement sur ses lèvres mais il reprend bien vite son masque d'indifférence.

"Ce n'est pas rien Drago."

Je pose ma main sur son bras et il crie légèrement.

"Tu dois aller chez Pomfresh. Je t'accompagne."

Ma voix est calme et posée. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire preuve d'autant de pondération avec quelqu'un. Je dois être malade. Oui c'est sûrement ça.

Sa bouche s'ouvre pour protester mais je l'arrête en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Chut. Tu te tais et tu viens avec moi. Tu as le bras cassé, je ne peux pas te le réparer."

La détermination doit se lire dans mon regard puisqu'il acquiesce simplement et détourne les yeux gêné. Je le laisse se relever doucement et m'aperçoit soudain qu'il est nu devant moi.

La rougeur apparaît sur ses joues de porcelaine et il me demande d'une étrange voix de lui prêter de quoi s'habiller. Dénouant ma cravate, je lui passe des habits sans oser poser mes yeux sur lui. C'est moi où il fait vraiment très chaud ?

Mes mains sont moites et je tremble énormément. Une étrange envie taraude mon esprit, un désir de me retourner, juste jeter un coup d'œil à son corps. Pas que je m'y intéresse, non ! C'est… juste pour comparer avec le mien c'est ça ! Juste pour comparer.

Je me retourne et jette un léger regard… pour apercevoir quelques centimètres d'un dos qui me semble parfait, avant qu'il ne soit recouvert d'un t-shirt noir.

J'étouffe un grognement d'insatisfaction et réalise d'un coup mes pensées. Je voulais reluquer Malefoy ! Oh merde, ça va vraiment plus moi. Je remonte un peu les manches de ma chemise rouge et ouvre les trois premiers boutons.

Les yeux baissés il me demande d'une petite voix si on peut y aller. Puis il s'entoure de la cape d'invisibilité et disparaît de mon regard.

J'entrouvre la porte et vérifie que la salle commune est vide. Je descends les escaliers. Derrière moi, un léger frottement sur le sol m'indique qu'il me suit. Je quitte la salle commune et sort dans les couloirs. Les murs et tournants se succèdent et je reprends confiance en moi. Nous arrivons devant l'infirmerie sans avoir croisé personne. Je vais pour entrer quand une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Je me retourne à temps pour voir Drago abaisser sa capuche.

"Ne viens pas. Si Pomfresh nous voit ensemble, elle va croire que c'est toi qui m'a fait ça."

Je réfléchit quelques secondes. C'est vrai que nous avons l'habitude de nous chamailler. Je suis un peu nerveux de devoir le laisser rentrer seul. Après tout c'est arrivé chez les Gryffondors !

Il me regarde et une lueur brève éclaire ses yeux. Il se penche près de moi et s'arrête à quelques millimètres. Je sens son souffle chaud balayer mes lèvres. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent.

"Tu peux m'attendre si tu veux."

Sa main s'enlève de mon épaule et il passe la porte de l'infirmerie. Tel un automate, je me laisse tomber sur le sol, juste à côté de la porte et je réalise que ma cape est dans mes mains. Un sourire s'étale sur mon visage et je siffle doucement.

Une caresse sur mon visage me réveille. Les yeux rieurs de Drago me fixent.

"Tu t'es endormi Harry ?"

Le cerveau encore plongé dans le brouillard, je me contente d'hocher la tête. Il me montre son bras, entièrement rétablit. Il pose ensuite sa main sur mon pansement et continu de sourire.

"Il paraît que t'as fait du très bon boulot Potter. Félicitations."

Nos regards se croisent et nous éclatons de rire ensemble. Je pose une main contre le mur et m'efforce de reprendre mon souffle. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je rirais comme ça avec Malefoy, je crois que je lui aurais éclaté de rire à la figure !

Pourtant… Face à moi, Drago arrête soudainement de rire et me fixe d'un air sérieux. Je le vois s'approcher de moi sans bruit et je ne fais cependant rien pour m'éloigner. Il s'arrête bientôt et me tend la main.

"Merci Harry."

Sa voix est chaude et pleine de remerciements. Je regarde sa main. Un instant je repense à notre première rencontre, en première année. Aujourd'hui, il me propose une deuxième fois de faire sa connaissance. Que dois-je faire ?

Il regarde mon visage et l'hésitation doit s'y lire, puisqu'il commence à éloigner sa main de moi, un air peiné incrusté sur ses traits.

Hardi, je saisi la main qui s'éloigne de moi et je la sert fermement.

"De rien."

Un sourire franc apparaît, le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu. Il profite que nos mains se tiennent toujours pour me tirer vers lui. Ensuite, il se tourne vers la grande porte et me jette un regard amusé.

"Ca te dit de faire connaissance ?"

Je lâche sa main et lui tire la langue. Il prends un air outré et tandis que je m'élance, je l'entends courir derrière moi en jurant. Je sort dans le parc et cours vers les serres. Je me retourne pour voir qu'il gagne du terrain. Après quelques minutes de poursuite acharné, je finis plaqué sur le sol, Drago me tenant fermement.

Quand il est certain que je ne m'éloignerait pas, il se soulève de moi. Je réalise brusquement la position que nous avions et éclate de rire en imaginant la tête que ferait Ron si il nous voyait !

Drago fronce les sourcils puis éclate de rire à son tour.

"J'imaginais pas vraiment faire connaissance de cette manière."

Je m'adosse à un arbre proche.

"Faut bien que tu fasses un peu de sport !"

Il fronce les sourcils et s'approche de moi en rampant. Je recommence à rire malgré que l'étrange lueur qui habite ses yeux m'inquiète un peu. J'ai l'impression d'être une proie.

"T'insinues quoi là ? Que je suis gros ?"

Voyant que je ne cesse pas de rire, il comprends que je le fais tourner en bourrique.

"Ok Potter. Tu veux jouer à ça."

Il me saute dessus et me chatouille les hanches.

Des heures plus tard, alors que la nuit tombe sur l'école, nous rentrons, nos robes sur l'épaule, en parlant comme de vieux amis. Nous nous séparons devant les portes de la Grande salle mais nos regards ne se quittent pas du repas.

Je réalise que je ne connais pas vraiment Drago. Depuis 7 ans nous sommes ennemis et pourtant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste. Nous avons pas mal de points communs bien que j'ai du mal à m'y faire.

Et le soir, alors que je sombre lentement dans le sommeil langoureux de Morphée, je sourit en pensant à ma journée. Depuis bien longtemps, je ne m'étais pas senti aussi heureux.

Merlin Drago, j'ai hâte d'être à demain pour te revoir.


	5. Cherchez l'erreur

**Coucou !**

**Deux chapitres sur deux fics différentes, il faut croire que je suis motivée aujourd'hui !**

**Allez, je vous baratine pas avec ma vie, je passe aux Rar tout de suite.**

**Bises**

**__**

_¤_

**__**

**_Alinemcb54 : _**_Hello ! Je te retrouve un peu partout toi ! Je te rassure le mystère de ton pseudo ne m'empêchait pas de dormir, mais je suis très contente qu'il soit résolue. C'est un problème de moins dans ma tête déjà en surcharge lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire. A très vite. Kiss****_

**__**

_¤_

**__**

**_onarluca : _**_Très heureuse aussi de constater que tu me suis toujours avec ardeur artemis. Lol, je suis sûre que j'aurais toujours au moins une review si tu vas jusqu'au bout. et c'est un plaisir que tu sois toujours là à chaque chapitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je préfère avoir des revieuveurs peu nombreux mais là, chapitre après chapitre que pleins différents à chaque fois. Bise****_

**__**

_¤_

**__**

**_Vert emeraude : _**_Lol, ton côté obsédé va être servi dans ce chapitre puisque effectivement, ils s'embrassent. Enfin plutôt, Harry embrasse Drago. Mais tu verras déjà. Bisous****_

**__**

_¤_

**__**

**_slydawn : _**_De rien voyons ! Je me suis amusée à écrire le chapitre précédent. En fait je m'éclate tout le temps sur cette fic. Je veux qu'elle soit courte, mais amusante. C'est pour ça que mes chapitres ne sont pas longs. Et puis, Drago est un peu débile dedans. Lol +****_

**__**

_¤_

**__**

**_Loryah : _**_Lol, c'est étrange quand même. Mais l'essentiel c'est que tu es pu rattraper ton retard. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ils me font très plaisir. Je crois les doigts pour que ce chapitre te plaise aussi.****_

**__**

_¤_

**__**

**_Elodie :_**_ Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi heureusement. J'ai disons eut pleins d'élodie autour de moi, et j'ai fini par ne plus vouloir prendre de leurs nouvelles pour des raisons évidentes. Je ne pouvais plus les encadrer ! Mais je ne te juge pas sur ton prénom, chacun porte sa croix. Lol Aie ! t'aurais-je rendue accro à ma fic ? Il faut que je me méfie, pas qu'on me traite de dealeuse après ! Régale toi ! Bises._

_¤****_

**__**

**_EvIl-aNGel666 :_**_ Fan ? Vive moi ! . Les bisous arrivent !_

_¤_

_Sahada : (se transforme en tomate bien mûre) Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur Sahada ! Même si j'ai du mal à y croire. Je me trouve bien inférieure au panthéon comme tu dis. Mes merci, grâce à toi, je ne sais plus ou me mettre ! Kiss !_

_¤_

****

**Place au chapitre à présent !**

****

_¤_

****

**_¤ Chapitre 5 : Cherchez l'erreur ! ¤_**

Pensées de Drago

Je suis là, caché dans l'ombre fraîche d'un mur… Adossé le dos contre, j'appui négligemment ma jambe droite sur les pierres. Toute mon attitude montre un détachement et une détente toute épreuve. Pourtant c'est loin d'être le cas. En moi tout bouillonne. Mes mains sont dans mes poches me donnant l'air détaché mais elles tremblent violemment. Je n'arrête pas de soupirer et de souffler sur les mèches vagabondes qui balaient mon visage. Je ne suis pas exaspéré d'attendre ni même en colère. Je suis juste terriblement et affreusement nerveux. J'avais une peur folle d'être en retard quand je suis parti en courant du dortoir en me séparant de Pansy.

En arrivant devant l'entrée de Poudlard d'un pas élégant _(en soufflant comme un taureau),_ impeccablement vêtu et coiffé _(décoiffé, en train de finir de boutonner ma chemise)_, je pensais que Potter serait déjà parti ou sur le point, avec un quelconque crétin fougueux et noble gryffondor _(Pensez Weasley !) _et une inséparable femelle à la beauté douteuse _(Granger !)_. D'ailleurs entre nous, je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporter cela. Après tout, ma compagnie est bien plus plaisante et agréable que celle de ces dégénérés, non ?

Heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Comment je le sais ? Je suis versé dans l'écoute attentive des conversations primitives des larves poufsouffles et je suis assez érudit pour comprendre l'essentiel de celles hautement distinguées et philosophiques des Serdaigles. Tous s'étonnent de ne pas encore avoir aperçut le célèbre, le génialissime, l'exceptionnel Harry Potter le sus-nommé Sauveur de l'humanité et incroyablement sexy petit démon à ses heures perdues. Non la fin de la phrase n'est absolument pas de moi ! Quand bien même elle le serait, je signale que non, je n'ai aucune vue sur le superbe postérieur de Potter ni sur n'importe quelle autre partie de son divin corps. Serait-je en train de m'enfoncer ? Hum c'est une question que je devrais penser à approfondir à l'occasion, même si pour l'instant j'aimerai beaucoup approfondir autre chose… Suivez mes pensées qui ne sont nullement lubriques…

Et quand des bruits de pas et de voix nous parviennent provenant de l'escalier, je ne suis pas l'un des premiers _(menteur !) _à tourner la tête dans l'espoir _(maudit soit mon côté Poufsouffle)_ de voir surgir celui que j'attends. _(commentaires de l'auteur : vous ne vous attendiez quand même pas à ce que je marque celui que j'aime quand même ? sourire lubrique)_ Je me réjouit d'être dans l'ombre. Ainsi personne ne peut voir l'expression d'attente scandaleuse qui est inscrite sur mes traits. Je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas la cacher. J'ai l'impression de devenir une pauvre préadolescente qu'un garçon vient d'inviter ! Mais après tout je suis dans l'ombre non ? Satisfait de moi même je souris victorieusement.

Sourire qui disparaît lorsque apparaissent Weasley et Granger visiblement énervés. Ils marchent à pas rapides en marmonnant et ne s'aperçoivent même pas que nous les regardons tous. Finnigan se détache finalement de la foule et s'avance vers eux, les stoppant net dans leur marche. La scène paraît figée. Tous trois se fixent les yeux dans les yeux. Je me concentre pour ma part sur Finnigan dont je ne vois que le profil. Entre nous ce n'est certainement pas son meilleur. Je n'ai jamais, mais alors jamais, aimé ce type. Je ne sais pas si c'est ces cheveux blonds ou simplement sa tête de macaque ou encore de sa stupidité congénitale de babouin apoplectique. Bref, il me tape sur le système nerveux. Enfin, si il peut m'aider à savoir où est Harry…

- Où est Harry ?

Qu'est-ce que je disait ? Voilà qu'il me pique mes phrases maintenant ! Granger fronce les sourcils et enclenche une moue dubitative. Jolie maîtrise pour une demi sorcière. Weasley quand à lui ne paraît pas avoir la même maîtrise que sa compagne et il éclate brusquement :

- Volatilisé !

Finnigan le regarde sans comprendre. Faut dire qu'avec les neurones qui se battent en duel dans sa tête ça doit être difficile pour lui de suivre une conversation même simple ! Weasley n'a pas l'air de l'en préoccuper, trop accaparé qu'il est à vider son sac.

- Il est nulle part ! Des derniers temps on ne le voit plus. Il a carrément refusé de nous accompagner et s'est tiré en douce ! Je suis sûr qu'il est encore avec Malefoy ! Ils sont tout le temps fourré ensemble ces deux là !

Pauvre Weasley ! Toujours dans l'ombre de ton cher ami, toujours à le protéger de tout comme une mère. Tu ne réalises sûrement pas que tu l'étouffes et qu'il en a plus qu'assez de supporter ton idéologie raciste pour laquelle tous les Serpentards sont des assassins et les Gryffondors des sauveurs ! Tu es pathétique Weasley. Il est temps que je tire mon épingle du jeu.

- Je suis flatté de savoir que tu accordes tant d'importance à ma personne Weastily.

Un sourire de circonstance s'installe sur mon visage. Weasley quand à lui, est déjà en train de se précipiter sur moi et je suppose que ce n'est que grâce à l'incroyable zèle dont font preuve Granger et Finnigan que je ne suis pas encore par terre. Dois-je les remercier ?

- Où est Harry ? beugle t'il

Ce type n'a aucune éducation. Il hurle et tempête en tous sens et ne pense pas un seul instant à réfléchir. La pondération de Granger me plaît plus. Elle au moins semble avoir comprit avant que je ne parle que si je suis là seul, c'est forcément qu'Harry n'est pas avec moi. Je me radosse dans l'ombre conscient des regards que pose sur moi la majorité des élèves du hall.

- Je suis profondément navré Weasley. Crois bien que j'aurais aimé sincèrement de te renseigner mais je n'ai pas la moindre petite idée, même infime, de l'endroit où peut se trouver Potter.

Et ce n'est pas pour me faire plaisir crois moi imbécile !

Weasley grogne et s'approche de ma cachette. Mais Granger le dissuade d'un regard. Ensembles, ils sortent du hall suivit de toute la population de Poudlard, déçue, d'avoir attendue en vain l'arrivée du célèbre Survivant.

Je repense aux événements qui m'ont conduit à attendre dans l'ombre tout en maugréant qu'Harry se soit perdu en route. C'était le samedi précédent, il faisait un temps à ne pas mettre un hippogriffe dehors. Ni un homme d'ailleurs…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flash bask 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Drago était assit tranquillement dans la bibliothèque. Le vent soufflait durement contre les vitres dans un bruit rappelant le crissement d'ongles sur un tableau noir. Afin de parfaire ses connaissances en astronomie, il était venu emprunter et lire quelques bouquins spécialisés loin de la salle bruyante des Serpentards._

_Plongé dans sa passionnante lecture sur le cycle lunaire de Callisto, une des 63 lunes de Jupiter, il bondit quand un éclair traversa le ciel, illuminant sa retraite d'une lumière blanche. Relevant la tête, il étouffa un cri en voyant le visage d'Harry dans la lumière._

_  
Dehors, le tonnerre grondait. Drago posa une main sur son cœur et tenta vainement de calmer ses battements._

_ - Harry ? Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles !_

_Il se leva en souriant, la main tendue pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Le brun la serra brièvement et s'approcha rapidement de lui, les yeux toujours en déplacement._

_La nervosité évidente du Griffondor alerta Drago._

_ - Un problème ?_

_Harry secoua la tête._

_ - Non non, enfin pas vraiment. Ecoute, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps là, je voulais te demander quelque chose d'important._

_Intrigué, Drago s'avança encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient rivés l'un à l'autre. il rougit légèrement sous la promiscuité avant de se gifler mentalement. Pourquoi rougirait-il d'être proche de Potter ? (nda : on se le demande )_

_Une lueur étrange s'était allumée dans les yeux du Survivant qui se pencha un peu plus vers lui et murmura, les lèvres effleurant le lobe délicat de Malefoy._

_ - Voudrais-tu venir avec moi samedi prochain à Prè-au-lard ?_

_Le blond sursauta quand le souffle chaud de son nouvel ami caressa la peau sensible de son cou, le chatouillant innocemment. _

_ - Bien sur que je veux bien ! C'est pour ça que t'es si nerveux ?_

_Des chuchotements et des bruits de pas étouffés leurs parvinrent. Harry attrapa la main droite de Drago et la serra brièvement entre ses paumes._

_  
- Super merci Dray._

_Et il était parti. Drago avait vaguement entendu un !_

_ - Ben Harry t'étais où ?_

_Suivi d'un :_

_  
- Amour t'es là !_

_Tonitruant._

_Il s'était réinstallé à la table, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, à peine conscient que sa main gauche caressé lentement le cou, là ou le souffle d'Harry était passé…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flash bask 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Même maintenant je me traite encore d'imbécile en y repensant. N'ayant pas vu Harry de toute la semaine, je n'ai pas pu lui demander d'explications. Inutile de préciser donc, que je commence à saturer à force de l'attendre. Je suis patient, mais il ne faut pas m'imposer des durées aussi importantes !

J'ai déjà du mal à me contenir. Dans quelques minutes, je vais me tirer. _'Où est cet imbécile '_

Soudain, deux pupilles apparaissent dans l'obscurité, à quelques centimètres à peine de mon magnifique visage. J'aimerai crier mais un doigt vient se poser sur mes lèvres, les scellant.

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu venir plus tôt.

Les deux émeraudes pétillent dans l'ombre, visiblement amusées. Je soupire frustré… mais frustré à cause de quoi ? Je m'attendais à quoi moi ? A ce qu'il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse sauvagement ?

Mon pantalon devient plus étroit d'un coup… est-ce normal ? Je crois qu'il faut que je me fasse examiner par un médicomage, ces derniers jours, je ne suis plus moi-même.

- Pour quelqu'un de désolé t'as l'air de bien t'amuser.

J'ai la voix amère mais Salazar pardonnez moi, vous avez vu depuis combien il se fait désirer !

Mauvaise phrase, mauvaise phrase ! Mayday mayday, Malefoy en perdition !

- Je vais t'expliquer Dray, c'est promis. Chut !

Harry me plaque brusquement contre le mur et appuie son corps contre le mien, m'enveloppant dans sa cape d'invisibilité. De ma droite me parviennent des éclats de voix.

- Enfin bordel Harry, expl…

J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase puisque la bouche d'Harry, '_Merlin c'est quoi ce délire !'_, viens de se poser sur la mienne rudement.

- Puisque je te dis que je ne sais pas où il est ! Hermione et Ron ne l'ont pas vu !

- Parvati enfin, mon amour doit bien être quelque part, il faut que je le trouve. Il doit être atrocement désespéré de ne pas m'avoir à ses côtés !

Parvati Patil et sa sœur Padma ! Décidément, les Serpentard sont vraiment les seuls types fréquentables de cette école. Eux au moins ne minaudent pas. Les filles comme les gars. En plus nous jouons à des jeux sains. Comment tuer son voisin de table en dix leçons ? Le jeu de sept mages noirs, le loto des horreurs, des jeux intéressants quoi ! Pas comme elles qui doivent jouer à la bouteille, ou mieux encore, à se maquiller durant des heures ! Enfin du moment qu'elles ne nous voient pas, parce que je soupçonne fort qu'elles n'apprécient pas la vue. Malgré le postérieur de Potter soit à tomber !

Je n'ai encore rien dit, je vous le jure. Parvati murmure vaguement dans le dos de sa sœur.

- A mon avis, il est diablement heureux de ne plus t'avoir sur le dos…

Je tends l'oreille pour entendre mais me retrouve encore plus pressé contre Harry. J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais la langue d'Harry coince la mienne contre la paroi.

Je vais gémir ! Ne pas répondre à son baiser nepasrépondrenepasrépondrenepasrépondre ! Mais mon cerveau était trop occupé à essayer de se défaire de l'unique pensée qui l'occupe, à savoir : Pourquoi il m'embrasse ! Hum c'est bon !

Je vous le dit, je ne suis pas clair du tout ces derniers temps, je vais me faire interner.

- Qu'as-tu dit Parvati ?

Padma s'est arrêtée et observe sa sœur en tapant des pieds, agacée. Du moins, d'après ce que je peux voir en me penchant sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- En fait je m'en fous, viens m'aider à retrouver mon ryry d'amour !

Et chopant possessivement le bras de sa sœur, elle la traîne à l'extérieur, sourde à ses protestations.

Une fois que leurs voix se sont évanouies, Harry s'éloigne de moi, les joues rouges et gêné.

- Excuse, c'était le seul moyen de te faire taire.

Je suis content d'avoir des explications c'est vrai, même si ce moment était génial, et que tu viens totalement de le gâcher en te justifiant. Je vais mourir ! Attendez, retour sur la phrase, elle l'a appelé comment ?

- Mouahahahahahahahahaha !

Je suis plié en deux et je pleure tant je rigole.

- Dray ? Dray t'es sur que ça va ?

Difficilement, je me redresse et pose une main sur le mur pour me tenir debout. J'avale de grandes gorgées d'air avant de pouvoir parler correctement.

- Ry..Ryry d'amour !

Puis je repart d'un grand éclat de rire. Jamais je n'ait entendu de surnom plus débile que celui là ! Devant moi, Harry se tortille, mal à l'aise.

- Oh ça va hein ! Te moque pas ! C'est pas ma faute si elle a flashé sur moi comme ça ! Je lui ai rien demandé je te le jure.

Devant les minables tentatives qu'il fait pour me calmer, je continu à rire de plus en plus. Je reste même un moment la bouche ouverte, juste à avaler de l'air, tel un poisson, incapable de faire autre chose pour reprendre mon souffle. C'est au tour d'Harry d'éclater de rire devant la tête, à première vue, hilarante que je tire.

Aussitôt, j'arrête de rire et je fronce les sourcils. Je déteste qu'on se moque de moi !

- Potter si t'arrête pas te de foutre de ma gueule, tu vas le regretter !

Le dit Potter relevant les yeux aperçoit mes poings serrés et fort heureusement pour lui, ne prend pas l'avertissement à la légère. Il est le premier à savoir qu'un Drago Malefoy énervé vaut autant qu'un scroutt à pétard ! Et sans me surévaluer ! Je suis modeste, c'est mon deuxième prénom.

- OK, ok, j'arrête à la seule condition que tu te moques pas de moi à cause de Padma la folle.

Je réfléchit quelques secondes et accepte. La question est, que fait-on pour ce baiser ? Bah, je crois que je dois laisser tomber.

- Ca me va. Bien, et si on y allait à présent ?…

Harry acquiesce. J'ajoute en partant, juste pour le plaisir.

- … Même si je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien te trouver ?

Et je détale en riant à toute vitesse, poursuivit par Harry.

**_¤ Fin du chapitre 5 ¤_**


	6. Pauvre Pansy !

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je crève de chaud alors miraculeusement aujourd'hui je vais pas raconter ma vie (on se demande ce que je suis en train de faire si je raconte rien…). Je vous remercie tous chaudement pour vos gentilles reviews. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai du succès (et surtout autant lol). Donc voilà merci à tous, j'essaye de publier sur Echange d'âmes en début de semaine prochaine.**

**C'est parti !**

**¤**

**_Onarluca :_******_Hello toi ! __Tu vas toujours aussi bien ? La chaleur ne te tue pas ? Moi non mais je suis pas loin non plus. Ca devient même difficile de trouver le courage de sortir faire du vélo. Je vais bientôt m'installer des bouteilles d'eau dans le dos reliées avec un fil jusqu'à ma bouche pour boire. Enfin passons, je me demande encore comment je fais je dois vraiment être douée, avec toi j'ai toujours l'impression que tout est parfait, tu ne fais jamais de critiques. A force, je vais croire que je suis la boss. (si seulement c'était vrai…). Régales toi bien avec ce nouveau chapitre et surtout n'oublies pas de me dire ce que tu en penses. A très vite. Bisous_

_¤_

**_Alinemcb54 :_**_ Coucou ! Je me plante toujours quand je tape ton pseudo, j'inverse à chaque fois le m et le b (grosse goutte comme dans les mangas lol). Moi je suis surtout très contente de te lire. Après que tu gâches pas mes nuits j'avoue que c'est un plus non négligeable ! - De toute manière en ce moment je suis assez douée pour me les gâcher toutes seules et si j'y arrive pas, le chien de la voisine m'aide et la chaleur aussi. Il faut croire que le monde entier m'aime bien tu vois. Il se met en quatre pour me faire plaisir. lol. __Super woman hein ? __Et quels sont tes pouvoirs (à part le don d'ubiquité ?). Tu vas être déçue, ce chapitre n'est pas mais alors pas du tout sur Dray et Harry, d'ailleurs c'est limite si j'en parle. Quelques mots par-ci par là. Mais je pense que la fin du chapitre va te plaire quand même. Bises_

_¤_

**_EvIl-aNGel666 :_**_ Bijour ! Aie, le début de ta review m'a fait peur. Heureusement que je ne suis pas trouillarde sinon je me serais cachée les mains devant les yeux pour pas lire la suite. Le bon côté, c'est que c'était moins grave que tu en donnais l'air (je ne pourrais pas répondre sinon, suicide oblige). Alors je te signale gentiment que le chapitre 5 était le plus long de toute l'histoire courte de la fic et je trouve méchant que tu te plaignes… Mais je te fais plaisir, celui-ci fait une page de plus ! Conclusion, ton problème est réglé même si je suis sûre que ce sera encore trop court. Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est la qualité et pas la quantité qui prime (je m'envoie pas des fleurs là ? Nonnnnnnnnnnn !). Deuxièmement, il est frustrant ? où ça ? (Non non, ce n'est pas de la mauvaise fois). J'aime bien vous frustrer, c'est sadique mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'est amusant ! - En plus ce chapitre va te frustrer… Pas de petit Dray… Pas de pitit Ryry. Rien que les autres ! Et je fais ce que je veux avec eux ! ( Cours ce cacher poursuivie par une EvIl-aNGel666 folle à liée tenant un hachoir de cuisine dans la main droite)._

_¤_

**_Lilou :_** _Coucou ! Merci, personnellement je l'aime bien aussi malgré qu'elle soit précisément de moi. Non je plaisante, je suis contente de lire une petite nouvelle et ça me fais très plaisir que la fic te plaise. Lol. En effet Harry n'a pas de chance du tout. Perso, je le plains, je ne sais pas encore tout ce que je vais lui faire subir mais je me réjouit d'avance ! Si t'as des idées propose. Pour Rogue c'est en projet. Au début je voulais que ce chapitre ne parle et puis finalement je me suis laissée tenter par autre chose. On va voir si le résultat te plaît. Rogue sera donc dans le prochain chapitre. Et oui padma est folle, c'est pas sa faute t'as vue sa sœur ? J'imagine si les parents sont dans le même genre… Bye !_

_¤_

**_Slydawn :_** _Lol. Oui effectivement il fait très chaud. Dans ma fic je trouve que c'est à peine tiède. J'arrangerais ça très bientôt… _

_¤_

**_Elodie :_** _Bonjour ! Mais pourquoi vous dites qu'il est court ! (désespérée l'auteur déprime) C'était le chapitre le plus long ! Z'êtes méchantes. Je vais bouder et je vais plus écrire comme ça se sera bien fait. (la chaleur me monte à la tête je crois). La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il t'ai plue quand même. J'espère que celui là aussi. Pour mon âge pas de problème je vois pas pourquoi je ne répondrais pas. Je suis née le 10 novembre 1986 j'ai donc 18 ans. Mais si tu as deux minutes, tu pourrais aller jeter un coup d'œil à ma bio, c'est inscri dedans (avec pleins d'autres trucs dont otut le monde se fout). __A plus_

_¤_

**_Thealie :_** _Encore une chtite nouvelle ! J'aime bien les chtites nouvelles, en général elles pensent moins que je suis sadique et débile… Et perverses aussi. Enfin bref. Merci d'aimer (et merci encore si tu continues…) Bisous_

_¤_

**_Lunatheunatique :_** _Lol merci. Moi c'est ta prochaine review que j'attends avec impatience ! (non ce n'est pas du chantage… Sort un revolver et le pointe sur luna, n'estce pas que tu fais ça par plaisir ? Je crois qu'Evil est en train de signer son grand retour… Ca doit être la chaleur.) Bise_

_¤_

**Voilà voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Donc je signale pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu les réponses aux reviews des autres, que Drago et Harry sont quasiement absents de ce chapitre. Nous verrons donc entièrement les événements d'après les yeux et les commentaires de cette chère Pansy Parkinson… Oui j'ai osé.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_¤_****

**_¤ Petites précisions : ¤_**

_¤_

_Nom :_ Pansy Parkinson, Serpentarde modèle

_Age :_ 17 ans

_Date :_ 4 décembre

_Taille :_ Parfaite, ah vous parlez pas de celle là ! _'Euh…'_ 1 m69

_Signe caractéristique :_ Hum… Mes magnifiques cheveux blonds dans lesquels se perdent d'agréables et véritables reflets roux, mes sourcils fins et distingués, ma beauté inégalable… Bref, je suis unique, tout me caractérise. _'Ah oui c'est bien moi ça'_

_Qualité :_ Rusée, intelligente, ambitieuse _(comment c'est pas une qualité ?),_ et contre Voldemort _(mais contre les Sang de bourbe aussi)_

_Défauts ?_ A désolée vous vous trompez de personne là. Allez plutôt voire du côté des Gryffondor, là-bas, ils s'amassent à la pelle. Faut dire qu'à force d'accepter des Sang de bourbe forcément le brassage peut pas donner des gens distingués. Je vous donne même des noms si vous voulez. Granger et… Weasley. Longdubat je vous conseille pas, vous risqueriez de ne pas vous en remettre.

_Occupations :_ Espionner les gens, me faire manucurer et faire tourner Crabbe et Goyle en bourrique. La vision de ces deux attardés courant dans tous les sens pour attraper un gâteau volant est particulièrement délirante…

_Loisirs préféré :_ _'C'est quoi ces questions débiles ?' _Bon ok, agresser Blaise j'avoue.

_Ce que je fais là ?_ _'Vous êtes cons depuis votre naissance ou c'est juste un effort que vous faites pour moi ?'_ Je suis dans la salle commune et j'essaye de remonter le moral de ce cher Drago.

**_¤ # ¤_**

****

_Nom : _Hermione Granger__

_Age : _17 ans et toutes mes dents _(nda : aie pas put m'en empêcher) 'Hein papa ? On se demande à cause de qui ?'_

_Date :_ Samedi 4 décembre

_Taille :_ 1m73

_Signe caractéristique :_ Mes cheveux incoiffables ?

_Qualité :_ Je ne suis pas stupide, du moins pas autant que ces imbéciles de crétins de Crabbe et Goyle. Calme et réfléchie.

_Défauts :_ Je suis vaniteuse et extrêmement fière de moi. Et aussi, j'ai honte de l'avouer, épier les couples dans les buissons… Je vous interdit de faire le moindre commentaire !

_Occupations :_ Lire, me moquer de Lavande et Parvati, lire, me moquer de Parkinson, lire, me moquer de … Comment ça je me répète ?

_Loisirs préféré :_ Hum… Faire chier Parkinson ! Oui, ça c'est vraiment le pied total. D'ailleurs où est-ce qu'elle est cette dépravée ?

_« # »_

_« ¤ »_

_« # »_

****

**_¤ Pauvre Pansy… ¤_**

**__**

**_¤_**

****

_ Pensées de Pansy Parkinson _

****

**_¤_**

**__**

Assis tranquillement dans sa salle commune, Drago rit d'une de mes blagues. Ses yeux pétillent d'amusement et je laisse échapper un sourire. Depuis plus jours déjà, je ne l'ait plus vu ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un fantôme de sourire. A vrai dire, depuis la sortie à Pré au lard quinze jours plus tôt, il n'est plus vraiment lui-même.

Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'a pas vu Potter à partir de ce jour là. Je n'en veux pas vraiment à Drago de nous délaisser moi et les autres, mais depuis qu'on a plus de nouvelles du Balafré, je souhaite ardemment étrangler ce cher Malefoy tellement il devient insupportable. D'ailleurs Potter ne me dérange pas. Il est sympa, marrant et toujours prêt à faire des les quatre cent coups. Sans parler qu'il est plutôt pas mal. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Un joli petit fessier bien musclé, des yeux émeraudes brillants à chacun de ses sourires… Je m'égare là…

Je regarde un peu leur petit groupe. Blaise essaye de faire comprendre les échecs à Crabbe et Goyle sans parvenir à autre chose qu'à les faire loucher, les sourcils froncés, signe chez eux, d'une réflexion très, mais alors infiniment même, profonde. Et si je vous promet que ça leur arrive ! C'est juste extrêmement rare. Une fois par an maximum.

Ce ne sont pas des mauvais bougres quand on réfléchit bien, mais c'est vrai que souvent, ils manquent de subtilité. Enfin ! J'observe donc les efforts de mes amis adorés quand Vincent tape du poing sur la table, l'air exaspéré. Inutile de dire que je déteste ce genre de comportements absolument inutiles et bon sang de Salazar, démontrant une perte de sang froid innommable de la part d'un Serpentard. Nous nous devons de cacher nos sentiments même à nos propres amis et confidents. Parce que oui, il nous arrive d'avoir l'un ou l'autre. Jamais les deux ça casserai notre réputation que nous avons eut tellement de mal à obtenir.

Vous pensiez peut être que cet imbécile de Salazar y avait suffit vous ? Depuis des siècles, chacun des habitants de la meilleure maison de l'école, j'ai nommé la maison Serpentard, applaudissez, ce doit d'être fidèle à une ligne de conduite stricte, précise, qui ne tolère aucun écart. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de vous la décrire.

Bref, Crabbe se tourne vers Drago et là, je sens, je sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est disons l'intuition féminine. Le premier qui ose ne serait-ce que penser que je ne suis pas une fille je l'éclate c'est clair ? Moi aussi je vous aime. Donc je disait, Crabbe se tourne vers ce cher Dray et je devine qu'il va faire une bourde monumentale.

- Drago t'as des nouvelles de Potter ?

Voilà, qu'est ce que je disait ? Il vient de commettre une bourde. Et dire que j'ai pensé une seconde qu'il pouvait être intelligent ! Je sort pourtant pas de Poufsouffle pour espérer des trucs pareils. Merlin aide moi, je deviens folle ! Je me parle à moi-même et pire encore, je crois que quelqu'un m'écoute !

Je suis foutue.

Bien, je m'égare à nouveau là. A voir le renfrognement soudain et subtile de Dray, je crois pouvoir assuré en toute sécurité qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle l'absence de Potter. Il faut que je rétablisse la situation sinon, on est mort.

- Hum, je sais que c'est quasiment impossible pour ton cerveau Crabbe mais regarde autour de toi, vois-tu Potter quelque part ?

Et Crabbe tourne la tête de tous les côtés et se penche même sous le canapé. Ce type est débile. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être entouré de crétins congénitaux pareils ? Zabini c'est le moment d'intervenir non ?

Il continue à chercher des coups sur son putain de jeu d'échecs de merde.

Non, à première vue il trouve que le moment n'est pas venu.

Tant pis. J'en ai ma claque, ils sont tous cons, je suis la seule à avoir un QI supérieur à celui d'une éponge de mer, je laisse tomber.

- Vous êtes trop stupides tous ! Je me tire !

Et je sort dignement de la salle. Tiens on parlait des règles des Serpentards tout à l'heure. Celle-ci est une des plus importantes. En tant que Serpentard et donc obligatoirement (à part de rares exceptions comme cette face de cochon atrophié de Voldemort), de sang pur, tu es supérieur aux autres. N'oublie pas de leur faire sentir dès que l'occasion s'en présente et soit toujours digne, dans n'importe quelle situation. Si tu oublies cette règle, tu n'es pas bon à être dans cette maison. Reconvertis toi plutôt chez les Poufsouffles ou, si dans un cas exceptionnel ton cerveau dépasse celui d'un poisson rouge, chez les Serdaigles.

Evite les Gryffondor, c'est la déchéance ultime. Tout te sera refusé et de toute manière, les personnes de cette maison sont effroyablement bornées. De toute façon pour eux, les Serpentards n'ont pas de cœur, pas de sentiments et sont des gens infréquentables car toujours à préparer des mauvais coups.

Ouai… En attendant les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley ils étaient pas chez nous…

Je sort dans le parc respirer un peu. Mes idées philosophiques en profiteront peut être pour se faire la malle ailleurs, dans un cerveau plus débile que le mien. Le temps est splendide aujourd'hui. Je marche paisiblement et passe près de bosquets qui, à en entendre les bruits qui en sortent, doivent être fortement habités…

Eurk ! Je viens de voir une chevelure blonde et sale à travers le feuillage… Non je n'espionne pas, je me renseigne. Personne ne saisit correctement les nuances ici.

Bon. Ok. C'est la chose la plus affreuse que j'ai vu de ma vie… Je ne vais pas vomir, je ne vais pas vomir… Et merde, j'ai vomit.

Pas ma faute, Longdubat et Lovegood en train de forniquer n'est pas précisément la vision que je veux voir devant moi au milieu de l'après-midi. Ni à n'importe quel moment de la journée d'ailleurs.

Oui mon langage et cru et alors ? Je vous signale que je vous parle dans ma tête pas en vrai. Heureusement sinon je serais déjà à terre avec un bon doloris pour réfléchir sur mon vocabulaire.

Encore une autre règle, un serpentard parle toujours aristocratiquement. Logique pour des sangs purs. Et je peux vous dire que nos parents nous aide à la retenir. _'Hein maman ?'_

Oh. Bon. Sang. C'est autorisé en Grande Bretagne ce qu'il est en train de lui faire ?

Faut que j'aille raconter ça à Blaise !

Ouai… D'abord je fais un détour par les toilettes les plus proches…

Je me traîne donc aux toilettes du deuxième étage, y a jamais personne à cause de l'autre fantôme binoclarde de mimi geignarde. Elle porte bien son nom celle là. Je pousse la porte et me précipite dans les premiers toilettes, une main sur la bouche.

Je lâche allégrement mon déjeuner en faisant des bruits tous sauf appropriés à mon rang. _'Que dirais-tu mère si tu me voyais ainsi ?'_

Eh merde ! Pourquoi j'ai pensé ça ?

Bien, ça va un peu mieux. Attendez, j'ai fini de sortir des bruits dégueulasses… Alors quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ils continuent ?

Je sort et me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Un coup d'œil dans la glace me prouve que je suis affreuse. Génial, on dirait Granger dans ses grands jours !

La porte des toilettes derrière moi s'ouvre et une fille sort et marche en titubant jusqu'au robinet. Elle met la tête dedans et allume le jet. L'eau froide à l'air de la soulager. Quand elle relève la tête, je m'aperçois avec horreur que c'est Granger !

Dommage que j'ai plus rien à sortir…

Elle me regarde. Je la regarde. On se regarde. Et on éclate de rire. Ok je dois avouer que la scène sonne faux pour moi aussi. Seulement c'est ce qui se passe. Elle s'arrête la première et me contemple, perplexe.

- Parkinson ? Tu savais que Nott et Bulstrode s'envoyaient en l'air ?

Pardon ? C'est pas vrai ! Elle se fout de ma gueule ? Je crois que…

Hum… Je vous passe les détails. Je reviens quelques minutes après. J'ignorais que j'avais encore quelque chose a régurgiter dans mon estomac. Une chose est sûre, maintenant il est vraiment vide. Millicent, tu vas me le payer.

Granger s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule, un semblant d'air compatissant sur le visage. Je m'éloigne d'elle et la toise une ou deux secondes avant de fermer les yeux, en soupirant.

- Et toi tu savais que Longdubat et Lovegood faisaient de même ?

Paf ! C'est à son tour de retourner parlementer avec la cuvette. J'aime cette sensation de supériorité. N'empêche, je suis certaine que ces toilettes n'ont jamais été autant utilisés dans la même journée. Rien qu'à voir la crasse qu'il y a sur le sol, je suis prête à jurer sur la tête de… Blaise que Rusard est jamais venu ici.

Granger se laisse tomber le long d'un mur et m'invite à faire de même.

- Alors tu l'as appris comment ?

Je souris. Pour une petite conversation, je peux bien fermer les yeux. Et puis pour une Sang de bourbe elle a pas l'air méchante, ni malade.

- Dehors, je marchais près d'un buisson et j'ai entendu des bruits… Faut bien satisfaire sa curiosité tu comprends ?

Elle comprends. Finalement cette fille est loin d'être bête. _'Vas y Pansy fais l'éloge des Gryffondor, te gène pas !'_

- Moi c'était dans une pièce du quatrième étage.

Elle secoue la tête, désespérée.

- Je crois que j'ai jamais vu un truc aussi dégueulasse.

Je hoche la tête à mon tour.

- Ils pourraient au moins faire ça dans des endroits ou on risque pas de les voir.

Une idée me vient. Et si je prenais des photos et que je les affichait sur le panneau principal ? A voir le sourire que Granger me fais, je crois qu'on à eut les mêmes pensées…

- Pansy ? Ca te dirait de s'associer pour un projet commun ?

Je me lève et je lui tends la main. Elle accepte l'aide et époussette sa robe.

- Vas-y Hermione, expose ton plan.

**_Plus tard, Tableau d'affichage principal…_**

-Vas y donne les photos Pansy, grouille !

Je donne les superbes images que nous avons passées l'après-midi à glaner en gloussant. Je deviens pathétique. M'associer à une Gryffondor pour si peu. Dites moi que l'apocalypse approche pitié !

C'est bon, Granger annule son sort de lévitation et retrouve le plancher des vaches. Enfin celui de Poudlard. Vous m'avez suivi non ?

Des discussions nous parviennent et on se dépêche de passer derrière un tableau. Vous imaginez la scène ? Granger et moi courant ensemble dans un couloir ! Moi j'ai du mal. En plus je connaissais même pas l'existence de ce couloir ! C'est bizarre, au bout de sept ans je pensais tout connaître de ce foutu bahut et je m'aperçoit que c'est loin d'être le cas.

Granger rigole à côté de moi et me donne un coup de coude. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celle-là ? Elle croit peut être que parce qu'on s'est associées pour ce coup là, on est amies ? Y en qui sont d'éternels rêveurs. J'ignorais que c'était le cas de Miss-je-sais-tout-et-j'en-suis-fière. Comme quoi on connaît jamais les gens…

- Pas de familiarités Granger. On a pas été élevées dans les mêmes sphères je te rappelle.

Elle se renfrogne avant de sourire en s'arrêtant.

- Je m'en souvenais merci. Je voulais savoir comment se portait Malefoy ?

_'Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire sale…'_ Respire Pansy, les Sang de Bourbe ne méritent pas que l'on s'abaisse au niveau des insultes.

- Dis moi Granger, t'espère quand même pas avoir une chance de te taper Drago ?

Moi qui pensait qu'elle était plus intelligente que la majorité des Gryffondors. Je suis déçue, très très déçue. Croyez moi ou pas, je l'aime bien cette fille. C'est la seule qui me tiens tête. Oh ! Elle rougit ! Granger vient de rougir ! Granger vient de rougir ! C'est génial, quand je vais raconter ça à Blaise !

- Parkinson t'es vraiment débile. Je m'assure juste qu'Harry ne lui manque pas trop. Depuis que cette dégénérée de Padma à flashé sur lui, il passe son temps sur son Eclair de feu ou à étudier dans la salle sur demande. Je passe ma journée à le chercher. Sans parler que le fait de ne plus pouvoir voir Malefoy le fout de mauvaise humeur. Il arrête pas de grogner.

Padma ? Flashé ? Etudier ? Mauvaise humeur ? Je sens que je vais avoir mal à la tête. Granger ça y est, j'arrive au terme de ma patience infinie. J'ai réussit à te supporter deux heures, mais là je sature. Il est temps qu'on se sépare.

- Ecoute Granger, j'ai autre à faire qu'à parler de la vie de cher Potter. Je sais que tu lui voues une admiration sans bornes mais pas moi. Quand à Drago, il se porte comme un charme et il ne pense qu'au prochain coup qu'il vous fera. Merlin merci, son amitié avec Potter n'était qu'une façon de lui faire mal. Tu as oublié ? Drago n'a pas de cœur.

- Mais enfin ?…

Je passe à côté d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres. _'Fière de moi mère ?'_

- C'était une aprem intéressante Granger. Mais par pitié, toi qui passe ton temps à dire que les Serpentards sont des salops finis, pourquoi espères-tu que ça change ? Vas retrouver ton cher Weasley et fous moi la paix.

Je sens qu'elle se contient pour ne pas se jeter sur moi. Je suis trop douée.

**« Elianus enrolius »**

Des lianes colorées sortent du sol sous mes pieds et m'emprisonnent. Je me retourne vaguement pour voir Granger étouffer un rictus. J'arrive difficilement à attraper ma baguette. _'Je te jure que tu vas me payer ça !' _Je lui lance un sortilège de chauve-souris puis en profite pour lancer un contre sortilège. Je me redresse à l'instant où, les oreilles folles, Granger réplique par un sortilège de jambesencoton que j'évite vaillamment.

Au même moment, nous lançons un sortilège. Une lumière rouge fonce sur moi, je n'ai pas le temps de m'éloigner…

**_Plus tard…_**

- NON MINERVA ! Je refuse de donner des cours supplémentaires à Longdubat ! Par l'enfer, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il bousille assez de chaudrons pas an ?

- Severus, s'il te plaît, en plus Albus aimerai aussi que tu entraînes Potter au duels sorciers.

- J'AI DIT NON MINERVA ! Et Potter est tellement nul qu'avec ou sans entraînement, il se fera tuer quand même. pourquoi lui donner ainsi de faux espoirs ?

- …

- MINERVA ! Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter quand je parle ! Reste pas planté là sans bouger !

- Granger ? Parkinson ?

- N'essaie pas de noyer le strangulot !

- Non là, devant nous ! Granger et Parkinson sont au sol !

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Bien, Minerva vous m'accompagnez à l'infirmerie ?

- A une condition Severus. Enlevez d'abord cette horrible costume de Père Noël…

_- ¤ -_

_¤_

_- ¤ -_

**_¤ Fin du chapitre 6 ¤_**


	7. L'infirmerie, lieu fréquenté ou salon de

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Désolée pour le long délai de parution, vous me connaissez je publie un peu quand je peux ! J'espère que vous avez, allez ou passés de bonne vacances. Moi j'ai bossé quinze jours là, je vais profiter des quinze derniers jours avant de reprendre les cours. C'est dur la vie quand même ! -**

**Je suis super contente parce que j'ai vu que j'avais déjà 63 reviews ! Vous me comblez vraiment, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire allé marcher autant.**

**J'ai remarqué que Rogue vous a pas mal fait réagir dans le dernier chapitre. Je me demande bien pourquoi moi, il était comme d'habitude non ? Quand même, je crois que j'ai tendance à toujours le mettre dans des positions ridicules dans mes histoires. Pauvre Snape !**

**Bien je vais maintenant répondre à vos reviews. (Encore merci !)**

_¤_

**_Onarluca : _**_Première comme toujours ou presque artémis ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de te lire à chaque chapitre et j'espère encore aux prochains ! T'as aimé le point de vue de Pansy ? Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Il faut dire qu'à un certain moment, je pensais un peu comme elle. C'est plus le cas heureusement ! - Contente que tu n'es pas dormi d'abord et écrit après, je l'aurais mal prit ! Du moins, si t'avais mis que je t'avais fait dormir bien sûr !Bises et à très vite !_

_¤_

**_Thealie : _**_Hey je suis happy ! tout le monde a l'air d'avoir aimé ce chapitre. Je pensais mettre un pov de Pansy mais je n'étais pas sûre que ça plairait à tout le monde. Je trouve qu'elle rafraîchit avec ces pensées un peu spéciales. Et puis elle a un langage vraiment cru. Pour moi, dans cette fic du moins, c'est une fille qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, du genre un chien est un chien. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Lol, c'est vrai que j'ai donné à Hermione un caractère un peu particulier. Mais bon, il faut pas croire qu'elle pense à s'amuser. J'ai levé le voile sur une de ces occupations extra-scolaires !-Quand aux règles du parfait serpentard, je te conseille de filer lire celles écrites par Umbre77 _(qui si elle lit ces lignes j'espère ne m'en voudra pas de lui faire de la pub_). J'avoue qu'elles sont simplement parfaites et surtout, typiquement serpentardes +_

_¤_

**_EvIl-aNGel666 :_**_lol, ne t'inquiète pas, je satisfait tes désirs. Drago et Harry signent un retour. Peut être pas grand parce que j'aimerai introduire d'autres pov. Peut être celui de Ron… Je ne sais pas encore. En tout cas pas tout de suite. Désolée de te frustrer ce n'était pas du tout le but. Il va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que j'écrit moi sinon vous allez m'agresser ! - Aie aie aie ! J'imagine si ma mère voyait ce que j'écrit lol. Je compati, dis lui que c'est un citron après tout c'est vrai ! lol. Et il est pas pour ce chapitre… ni le suivant. Prends ton mal en patience, il arrivera peut être un jour. (Devrais-je dans ce cas augmenter le rating ? That is the question comme dirait l'autre. Bises_

_¤_

**_Colibri noir :_**_Avant tout joli pseudo, on ne peux pas dire que tu manques d'idée. Merci merci _(rougit devant l'écran)_, je pensais pas qu'elle était géniale _! (continue de rougir sans s'arrêter)_. En fait c'est normal, y a rien à comprendre. J'ai changé de pov parce que j'en avais envie. Je voulais montrer l'histoire sous un angle différent. Mais c'était uniquement pour un chapitre ! Zib_

_¤_

**_alinemcb54 :_**_- t'es vraiment à part toi ! Et puis sevy chou en zoli papa Noël ça te plaît pas ? (se marre toute seule). J'ai rigolé toute seule comme une détraquée quand j'ai mis la phrase (parce que j'étais consciente de ce que j'écrivais si si). Je voulais finir sur une note comique _(comme dans la plupart des chapitres pour l'instant…)._ Je suis ravie que ça ai plu. T'endormir n'importe ou n'importe comment dans n'importe quelle position ? Ca c'est du pouvoir ! Je peux malheureusement pas faire pareil et encore moins sur le clavier de l'ordi. C'est mieux t'imagines si je publier un chapitre intitulé apoujrskn,cpmoqsdj ? -C'est cool, la vie de Pansy et Hermione ont eut du succès !Je continue, je continue _(s'essuie le front trempé de sueur, quel boulot quand même !)_ Bisous !_

_¤_

**_edelweis :_**_Légèrement déjantée hein ? Je peux faire pire je suis sûre. _(Vais essayer tiens !)_. Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes. Merci beaucoup. Bises_

_¤_

**_Sahada !_**_Comment ça tordu ? Meuh non, il est juste un peu déjanté c'est tout ! Lol_

_¤_

**_Lem Black :_**_Quand je disait que cette histoire de costume de père Noël avait perturbé des lecteurs ! - Tu t'es remise au moins ?Je tiens pas à assassiner mes lecteurs lol._

_¤_

**_drylana :_**(alfa va atteindre le stade tomate mûre d'ici peu). _Miciiiiiiiiii ! lol_

_¤_

**_Lilou :_**_Salut ! Et voilà, encore une traumatisée. Quelqu'un a retenu le reste du chapitre ? _(auteur inquiet devant l'écran)_. Elles l'auraient volontiers fait je suis sûre seulement elles étaient pas en état… les pauvres… Qui te dit qu'elles ne vont pas être amies plus longtemps ? Bon un peu forcées sans doute mais on peut pas tout avoir non plus ! C'est vrai qu'en côtoyant Crabbe et Goyle ça doit à la longue agir sur le cerveau ! C'est pas pour rien si j'ai intitulé le chapitre Pauvre Pansy ! Il faut plaindre cette fille sincèrement. Vivre avec des crétins congénitaux doit pas être facile tout les jours ! Bisous lilou, au plaisir de te relire !_

_¤_

**_Elodie : _**_Quand je t'enlève Drago et Harry il me semble que tu n'es pas contente lol. C'est vrai que ce chapitre ne fais pas beaucoup avancé l'histoire, à part qu'on sait comment vivent un peu les serpentards. Mais un petit interlude sert toujours. Et puis j'avais envie de l'écrire et c'est moi l'auteur donc je fais ce que je veux ! Et il faisait 8 pages donc plus que d'habitude effectivement. Celui-ci en fait 9 en Palatino Linotype 11. Bisous_

_¤_

**_Emilie :_**(stade tomate cramée)_… Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii y a pas d'autres mots je crois. Bisous_

_¤_

**_Vert emeraude :_**_Thanks ! __Ravie que tu es aimée ! Bises_

_¤_

**Après ces treize réponses (bonheur ou malheur ?), je laisse place au chapitre qui se déroule comme son titre l'indique à l'infirmerie !**

_¤_

**_¤ L'infirmerie, lieu fréquenté ou salon de thé ? ¤_**

**_¤_**

_Pensées d'Harry _

**_¤_**

J'ai enfin réussit à atteindre la salle commune sans être harcelé par Padma. Je suis content, ici au moins elle me laisse la paix. Ron est en train de faire une partie de cartes explosives avec Neville. Vu le nombre de brûlures qu'ils ont déjà sur le visage, ça doit pas être la première ! Seamus est tranquillement dans le canapé en train d'embrasser Ginny à pleine bouche. Parfois quand je les vois ensembles, j'ai envie de vomir. Dean regarde la scène, dégoûté et attristé. Il est dingue de Seamus depuis des années mais ne lui dira jamais. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il fait à supporter ces embrassades à longueurs de journées sans jamais tomber en larmes. Je crois que je n'aimerai pas être à la place de son oreiller.

Je lève la main tranquillement pour saluer tout le groupe tout en me rapprochant d'eux. Mais où est Hermione ? Je pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Dean. On échange un regard où se mêlent compréhension et remerciements. Ca sert à ça les amis non ?

Je m'installe près de Neville à l'instant même où il perd la partie et bien malgré moi, je me retrouve brûlé aux sourcils. Je ris de bon cœur avec les autres. Ca fait tellement de bien de passer du temps avec eux !

Dean nous rejoint et nous changeons de jeu de cartes. Ron distribue pour un tarot tandis que Ginny et Seamus s'éclipsent dans le dortoir, un air affamé sur le visage. Ce brave Dean laisse transparaître une seconde sa douleur, puis annonce paisiblement une garde, l'air de rien.

Ma reine de pique me lance un regard langoureux sous celui courroucé de son mari le roi. Et la partie commence. Bientôt, la soif se fait sentir dans nos chers gosiers et Ron nous ramène des bièreaubeurres fraîches. Je regarde la montre, il est 17h. Où peut bien être passé Hermione ?

Une bande de cinquièmes années descend l'escalier en gloussant. Je les entends jacasser lorsqu'ils passent devant nous.

- Quand même Finnigan doit être un sacré coup. Elle pousse de ces cris !

Et ils rigolent encore en passant le tableau. Je regarde les mains de Dean qui serrent les cartes, elles tremblent.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait à supporter ça. Les cartes tombent brusquement sur la table. Ron, moi et Neville le fixons, sans savoir quoi faire. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs. Décidément, mione n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle.

Dean baisse la tête et pose ses yeux sur les cartes. Il a l'air désespéré. Tellement de mois qu'il reste stoïque alors que ces deux là s'envoient quasiment en l'air sous ses yeux ! Sans parler qu'étant le meilleur ami de Seamus, il a droit aux histoires salaces.

Soudain, ses épaules s'affaissent et il s'effondre en larmes sur la table, sanglotant. Au même moment, McGonagal franchit le tableau et s'avance vers nous à grand pas. Elle jette un regard intrigué à Dean avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers nous.

- Potter, Weasley. Miss Granger vient d'être amenée à l'infirmerie. Elle est inconsciente.

Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça ! Je hoche la tête pour lui faire signe que c'est comprit et me retourne vers Dean qui pleure toujours, un peu plus silencieusement. On essaye maladroitement de le consoler. J'ai une envie folle de balancer un poing dans la gueule de Seamus ! Ca changerait rien je sais, mais putain, ça me ferait un de ces biens !

Finalement, on l'emmène avec nous. Si Hermione se réveille d'ici qu'on arrive, elle pourra prendre le relais. Les filles, c'est quand même utile ! Je sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans elles.

Enfin sauf Padma… Si quelqu'un veut la tuer pas de problème.

Bref. On s'éloigne donc en silence, Ron et moi échangeant des sourires embarrassés. Ce pauvre Dean est soutenu par nous deux. Il sera jamais dit qu'un Gryffondor abandonne un de ses potes !

Les couloirs se succèdent et les larmes finissent par arrêter de faire de même. Dean s'essuie les yeux d'un geste rageur avant de marmonner.

- Je me demande ce que je lui trouve à cet enfoiré. Faudrait que je me trouve quelqu'un de bien au lieu de fantasmer sur un salopard.

Ron lui sourit franchement.

- T'as raison. Il faut pas se morfondre. Tiens le coup vieux.

Dean pose les bras sur nos épaules et nous rapproche.

- Merci les gars.

Nous continuons notre chemin, soudés comme jamais. Seamus est vraiment un pauvre con de ne pas vouloir d'un gars pareil. Même moi si j'étais pas hétéro je lui sauterai dessus. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je suis bi ! J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre le mur seulement les gars me demanderaient ce qui se passe. De toute manière je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec Dean. C'est un super pote. Et les potes s'est sacré.

L'image de Drago apparaît à mon esprit. C'est vrai que l'autre jour je l'ai embrassé. Bon ok c'était pour éviter que Padma me trouve mais je n'arrive pas à oublier la douceur de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je soupire et pense à autre chose. Pas la peine de se prendre la tête, c'est sûrement passager.

La porte de l'infirmerie est devant nous. J'appuie sur la poignée et j'entre le premier. La chevelure désordonnée de mon amie attire mon regard vers la droite. Nous nous précipitons. Ses traits sont pâles et elle semble si calme. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est morte. Je touche sa joue doucement. Elle est tiède. Je sursaute en sentant la chair sous mes doigts.

Ron attrape la main de mon amie et s'assoit près d'elle sur le lit. Six mois qu'ils sont ensembles. Je souris en me souvenant des moments d'avant, quand ils s'engueulaient pour un rien. Remarque, ils s'engueulent toujours autant mais la donne à changé. Maintenant, ils se réconcilient à grand renforts de je t'aime excuse moi et de longs baisers tendres.

C'est un peu plus calme.

Je contemple la salle en silence et mes yeux se posent sur un corps, à l'autre bout de la pièce. On dirait… je m'approche un peu. Pansy ?

Je montre la jeune femme du doigt à Dean qui hausse les épaules. Il comprend pas plus que moi ce qu'elle fait là.

Pomfresh arrive vers nous. Je me surprends à demander d'une voix basse :

- Que c'est-il passé ?

L'infirmière pose les mains sur ses hanches et rétorque :

- Le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagal me l'ont amené avec Miss Parkinson. Je suppose qu'elles se sont battus à l'aide de sorts mais je ne suis sûre de rien.

Nos yeux vont d'un corps à l'autre. Elles sont si sereines dans leurs sommeils… J'aime bien Pansy. La première fois que Drago me l'a présenté, j'ai crut qu'elle allée me sauter dessus et m'arracher les yeux. Et puis en fait elle s'est tournée dans la direction opposée en riant.

- Ok Potter. Voyons ce que tu vaut au poker.

Ensuite elle s'était précipité sur Blaise pour le chatouiller. Cette scène m'avait bien fait rire et malgré moi, je laisse un sourire rêveur s'attarder sur mon visage. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus, que je n'ai pas ris avec eux… Et Drago que devient-il ?

Que deviens-tu mon ami ?

Je n'ai pas remarqué que je m'étais avancé vers Pansy. Elle dort aussi paisiblement qu'Hermione. Alors qui a attaqué l'autre la première ? Ma douce sœur si calme et pondérée ? Ou toi petit alizé qui va et vient dans tout les sens ?

Je tends la main pour caresser son visage et alors qu'elle va effleurer l'épiderme, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et je laisse mon bras retomber. Je tourne la tête vers les perturbateurs et me fige en voyant Drago qui s'avance à grand pas, suivi de Blaise et des deux inséparables – qui fort heureusement ne passent pas leurs temps collés l'un à l'autre – Vincent et Grégory. Oui je les appelle par leurs prénoms. Faut pas oublier que j'ai joué aux échecs avec eux. Et j'ai d'ailleurs perdu lamentablement – face à eux c'est quand même désespérant – mais j'y arriverai un jour… Enfin peut être.

Le premier qui se marre je l'étrangle.

Les serpentards restent immobiles quelques secondes puis je vois Blaise courir et me bousculer brusquement pour prendre la main de Pansy.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçoit l'expression surprise de Ron et celle indéniablement amusée de Dean. Au moins, il ne pleure plus…

Blaise se tourne vers moi et me demande d'une voix précipitée :

- Comment va t'elle ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

J'éclate de rire et l'installe sur une chaise. Il ne lâche pas la main de son amie et son air inquiet m'attendri un instant. Il faut dire que voir Blaise Zabini – un serpentard je le rappelle – les sourcils relevés, se mordant la lèvre de nervosité est une chose plutôt rare !

Des pas derrière moi retentissent sur le sol carrelé et les trois compères nous rejoignent. Ron et Dean s'approchent à pas plus mesurés, en restant à une distance raisonnable, pour écouter notre conversation.

J'ai envie de parler à Drago la tout de suite. Pourtant je détourne les yeux du regard incompréhensif qu'il me lance. Et dire que je suis un gryffondor !

Orgueil de merde !

Blaise m'a attrapé le bras et me le serre comme un forcené. Je me dégage en massant la zone douloureuse – c'est qu'il y va pas de main morte cet imbécile – et me décide enfin à lui répondre avant qu'il ne me détruise.

- Elle et Hermione on était retrouvées évanouies dans un couloir. Pomfresh pense qu'elles ont dû faire un duel. Quand à savoir pourquoi ?…

J'ignore volontairement la dernière partie de sa question. Il comprendra tout seul. Il hoche déjà la tête, à nouveau concentré par les respirations qui s'élèvent de son amie. Je commence à m'éloigner doucement quand une main se pose sur mon épaule et me fait pivoter. Je plonge dans l'océan déchaîné de ce cher Dray…

Ron commence déjà à s'exciter. Il a un peu de mal à s'imaginer que Drago et moi puissions être des amis. Remarque certains matins quand je me lève, j'ai aussi du mal alors…

Comment ne pas comprendre qu'ils doutent si même moi je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ? Je suis vraiment un type bizarre. Faut dire aussi qu'à mon avis ce ……de sortilège de la mort à quand même du laisser des séquelles. Impossibles sinon d'expliquer pourquoi je suis comme ça.

A moins que quelqu'un ne voit une autre explication ? Si c'est le cas dites le moi.

Revenons à nos sombrals. Drago… Je suis toujours en train de te regarder et je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Ca fait un bail me paraît stupide et comment vas-tu légèrement hors de propos… Pourquoi c'est si difficile de dire que je suis content de te voir ?

Ta longue main s'enlève, aussi vite qu'elle est venue, me laissant une vague impression de malaise sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

Pourquoi ? C'est un mot qui reviens souvent dans mes pensées je trouve.

Tes yeux sont froids, ton visage si radieux se ferme soudainement et tu te détournes de moi pour te poster à la fenêtre.

- Alors il faut que Pansy et Hermione – Ron sursaute comme piqué par une mouche lorsque Drago prononce le prénom de notre amie – se tapent dessus pour que nous ayons l'insigne honneur de te voir ?…

Sa voix est neutre mais je sens au fond d'elle percer une amertume mal contenue. Ma gorge se serre et un nœud se forme dans mon estomac.

T'ai-je manqué mon ami ?

Mes pensées me semblent totalement incohérentes. Je m'inquiète comme un gamin !

Sa voix continue à débiter des mots et il faut que je me concentre pour arriver à en faire des phrases.

- … Où peut être est-cette chère Padma qui t'occupe énormément ? Où mieux encore…

Sa voix marque un arrêt et il éclate d'un rire aigre. Blaise à lâcher Pansy et écoute les oreilles grandes ouvertes la conversation.

-… mieux encore, peut être que nous n'étions qu'un égarement passager ?

Drago se tourne vers moi et je vois ses yeux voilés de douleur.

- Saint Potter s'était perdu et maintenant que ces amis – ces vrais amis – on cessait de s'embrasser, il délaisse les nouveaux ?…

Il tombe avec grâce sur le rebord d'un lit et se désintéresse de moi pour jouer avec un pli d'une couverture.

Pourquoi ai-je si mal ?

Le silence s'instaure péniblement dans la pièce. Ron se détourne de la scène difficilement pour surveiller mione mais je sens à ces gestes, qu'il n'arrive pas vraiment à croire à ce qu'il vient de voir… Et d'entendre aussi.

J'ai aussi du mal si ça peut te rassurer.

Blaise hausse les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance. Il me jette à peine un regard. Je sais je suis con.

Dean vient se poster près de moi pour m'assurer de son soutien. Et Grégory et Vincent… s'enlacent doucement.

J'ai toujours mal. J'avance un pas après l'autre vers ce lit… Et toi tu gardes les yeux fermés… A quoi penses-tu ?

J'entends une porte qui se referme. Les autres sont tous partis. Ils doivent être collés contre le bois pour écouter. Ils font un peu ce qu'ils veulent.

Ca y est je suis prêt de toi. Vais-je réussir à ouvrir la bouche ?

Tu te relèves d'un coup et fait apparaître une table, deux fauteuils et deux tasses de café noir. Tu te poses et me fais signe en croisant les jambes, de m'installer. J'obéis sagement. A ce rythme là, je vais finir mangemort. Obéir à n'importe qui sur un simple geste…

Enfin Dray n'est pas n'importe qui.

Tu lèves la tête vers moi et ta voix fuse, nette et claire, dépourvue d'amertume ou de tristesse, juste curieuse.

- Alors dois-je supplier tout les saints du paradis avant que tu m'expliques ta si longue absence ?

Je réplique au tac au tac.

- Parce que je t'ai manqué ?

Tu soupires, excédé, puis souris.

- Pas du tout imbécile. Tu peux crever demain sans problèmes.

Oui, décidément la gentillesse et la délicatesse ne sont vraiment pas sont fort. Sait-il au moins la signification de ces deux mots ?

Ma foi je le préfère comme ça. Je souris à mon tour.

- Padma me poursuis !

Il éclate de rire. Je fronce les sourcils.

- Hey ! C'est vrai ! Je sais pas comment me débarasser d'elle ! Je suis obligé de m'enfermer dans la salle sur demande pour bosser tranquillement. Elle a piqué le mot de passe à Parvati du coup elle est tout le temps dans la salle commune ! On a changé le mot de passe aujourd'hui, j'ai la paix pour une semaine je pense.

Il rit toujours. Je vais refaire le portait à ça superbe gueule d'ange moi !

Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Je l'empoigne par le col et le soulève. Il cesse aussitôt de rire et un silence lourd s'installe. 9a fait un bien fou. Ses yeux me parcourent et s'arrêtent sur la courbe de mes lèvres.

Je rougit au souvenir des siennes… Et le relâche. Ma voix est moins assurée quand je reprends la parole. Il a vraiment un don pour me mettre mal à l'aise !

- Désolé Dray. Je suis assez sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Il passe la main sur son cou déjà rouge. J'aperçoit les marques de mes mains qui apparaissent lentement comme un tableau en train d'être peint…

Je me sens coupable d'un coup.

- Pas grave. Mais recommence pas ok ? Mon cou si parfait risque d'en souffrir à la longue.

Je m'approche en riant de lui.

- Et tes lèvres seraient-elles traumatisées si je les embrassait à nouveau ?

Drago sursaute et me contemple stupéfait. Avant qu'il n'est le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Hermione grommelle.

Je cours presque jusqu'à son lit et lui prends la main, oubliant Drago un court instant. Finalement je me tourne vers lui et lui souffle :

- Va chercher Ron s'il te plaît.

Tandis qu'Hermione murmure un… oujesuis ? Assez difficile à comprendre.

Les pas précipités de Drago, le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre, un bruit de corps qui tombent sur le sol et la voix indigné de Drago m'indique qu'en effet toute la bande était restée derrière la porte.

Des fois, je me dis que je devrais chercher des potes moins cons… Mais au bout de 7 ans, je pense qu'ils me manqueraient…

Ron me jette carrément sur le côté et serre Mione dans les bras.

- Ron ? M'enfin je suis où ?

Mon amie a beau être intelligente, elle manque parfois de bon sens.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Pansy se réveille à son tour. Grand bruit de bousculade suivit d'un :

- Putain Pansy qu'est-ce t'as encore fait comme connerie ?

Dean, dont un coup d'œil me le montre près de la porte rigole doucement. Je me sens plus léger d'un coup. Hermione et Pansy sont réveillées, j'ai vu Drago et surtout, ce bon vieux Dean semble avoir oublié Seamus.

Si un petit ange tout nu arrivait maintenant pour nous dire que Voldemort s'est tué en prenant son bain, je crois que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

Après avoir eut le fin mot de l'histoire et avoir entendu Blaise sermonner une Pansy repentante, nous nous faisons jeter de l'infirmerie par Pompom. Ron embrasse sa compagne et nous partons tous tranquillement pour la grande salle. Avec tous ces événements, il est déjà 19h passés et je meurt de faim.

A entendre les gargouillis qui s'échappent du ventre de Ron, je ne pense pas être le seul. Je laisse les autres partirent en avant et traîne volontairement en arrière. Drago fait de même. Ils nous distancent rapidement et je me surprends à penser que ce cher choixpeau ne nous demandaient pas l'impossible. Après tout, je viens de voir Blaise passer son bras sur les épaules de Dean, j'ai bien le droit de rêver un peu non ?

- Ca fait bizarre hein ? me demande Drago, me faisant par là même sortir de mes réflexions. Il désigne du menton le groupe qui s'éloigne paisiblement, riant comme de vieilles connaissances. Que nous sommes après tout même si on a jamais traînés ensemble !

- Oui. Je pensais pas que Gryffondors et Serpentards pouvaient s'entendre si facilement.

Dray continue à marcher silencieusement. Nous arrivons aux panneau d'affichage principal. Les photos des ébats sentimentaux de nos chers amis sont toujours accrochés mais je sens que l'entrée au repas à du être animée. Alors que nous franchissons la porte, Drago murmure tout bas :

- Pourtant toi et moi on s'est vite entendus non ? C'est bien la preuve que rien n'est impossible si chacun fait l'effort d'aller vers l'autre, de surmonter ces préjugés ?

Il continue sa route vers sa table tandis que je reste quelques secondes à regarder l'espace qu'il occupait plus tôt.

Il n'a pas vraiment tord. Serpentards ou Gryffondors, ne sont pas si différents. Au delà de l'apparence, ils restent toujours des jeunes comme les autres. Peut être justes un peu plus mal placés pour faire leurs choix. Il est difficile d'envoyer paître les idéaux de sa famille…

Je reprends mon chemin et m'installe à la table des griffin'. Je me mêle aux conversations avec aisance, sans quitter des yeux une certaine table ou un blond mange tranquillement…

_- ¤ -_

_¤_

_- ¤ -_

**_¤ Fin du chapitre 7 ¤_**

¤

**Alors votre avis ? Faîtes péter le compteur !**

**Alfa**


	8. Ainsi font font font tourner le petit Ro

**_Coucou à tous !_**

**Ca fait un petit moment déjà. A nouveau. Bon sur Echange d'âmes c'est encore pire mais j'avoue que j'ai reçue une review qui me remet un peu en question. Et je commence à me demander si ça vaut le cou que j'écrive la suite… Enfin passons. Je parle de rogue dans ce chapitre, que j'ai vraiment décidé de faire tourner en bourrique ! Il va souffrir (Niark niark niark). Je passe aux RAR tout de suite parce que je dois avoir finir dans une demi-heure…**

****

**_Go !_**

**__**

**_Satya : _**_C'est pas grave t'inquiète. Je suis aussi folle alors… - Contente que tu es aimée. Je me suis relue entièrement (c'est la première fois depuis que je publie sur haine), et je suis super surprise, mon style à sacrément changé depuis mes débuts lol. Voilà la suite, régales toi !_

_¤****_

**__**

**_onarluca : _**_Hello artémis ! Clair net et précis comme toujours ! Bisous_

_¤****_

**__**

**_edelweis : _**_Oui je les allonge à chaque parution c'est trop bizarre ! Alors que pour Ehcnage d'âmes je galère à faire le bon nombre de pages, j'ai aucun mal à dépasser mon quota ici ! C'est super, je vous aime pour me faire écrire autant ! Bises !_

_¤****_

**__**

**_Elodie : _**_Tu fais long, je vais donc prendre un peu de temps pour te répondre. Hey c'est pas grave pour la review ! Y a pas de mal tu sais. T'as le droit de pas aimer ce que j'écrit, je vais pas non plus essayer de plaire à tous les coups ! Lol comment trop rapide ? Je suis toujours lente, ça se savoure une histoire ! Mais promis je ferais pas trop durer trop. J'avoue que les fics à rallonge (genre 40 chapitres et toujours pas plus que de l'amitié je trouve que c'est un peu se foutre du monde…) me soûlent rapidement quand je les lis. Alors j'évite de faire pareil. Lol je met Mione et Ron ensemble simplement parce qu'ils sont fait pour être ensembles. Quoique qu'avec Krum il faudrait aussi que j'essaye un de ces quatres… Je lis le tome 5 à mon frère alors bien sûr que j'attends le 6 ! Le seul problème c'est qu'après on va encore attendre quinze ans avant le sept ! Au moins quand elle était pas connue ça allait plus vite… Mais bon c'est la vie. Aller à très vite !_

_¤****_

**__**

**_Vert emeraude : _**_Mici !****_

**__**

_¤_

**__**

**__****_Tcheuer Teufel : _**_Lol !Oui Seamus est un peu débile mais c'est pas sa faute, c'est moi qui le décrit comme ça. Je plains se pauvre Dean. C'est difficile d'aimer sans être aimer en retour. Surtout que dans son cas, il est obligé d'écouter tout ce que lui raconte son meilleur pote alors qu'il rêve d'être avec… Voilà la suite bonne lecture !_

_¤****_

**__**

**_Emilie :_**_ Oh moins je l'ai pas écrit pour rien ! Contente que ça te plaise. Bises_

_¤****_

**__**

**_Sahada :_**_ C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire ! Et encore plus de savoir que t'aimes toujours ce que tu écris. Prions pour que ça dure longtemps encore. Bisous****_

**__**

_¤_

Bonne lecture !

_¤_**__**

**__**

**_¤ Ainsi font, font, font, tourner le petit Rogue…¤_**

**_¤_**

****

_ Pov Externe _

****

**_¤_**

Ce matin là, comme beaucoup d'autres, les oiseaux avaient décidés de gazouillaient de toute la force de leur minuscules poumons exactement sur le rebord de la fenêtre de Severus Rogue… Ce dernier grommela sauvagement dans son sommeil et mit son coussin sur la tête. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait laissé la veille au soir, la fenêtre entrebaîllée et un rouge-gorge profita de l'ouverture pour pénétrer dans la pièce en voletant.

Tout heureux de son intrusion, il se mit à chanter doucement sur le montant du lit. Un nouveau grognement s'échappa de l'oreiller et une main large essaya désespérément d'asséner un coup sur l'oiseau. Ce dernier s'envola et reparti.

Au même instant deux choses très étranges se produirent. Tout d'abord, un immense réveil matin en forme de massue se mit à sonner à l'autre extrémité de la pièce violemment. Deux grandes ailes lui poussèrent et il se lança sur le lit. Un grand bang retentit quand il atteint la tête de ce cher professeur qui cria, comme beaucoup de matins aussi…

Ensuite, alors que Severus Rogue se relevait en se massant la tête qui, malgré l'oreiller, avait prit un sacré coup, la porte donnant sur le couloir s'ouvrit et un petit être entièrement bleu entra. Uniquement habillé d'une culotte blanche et d'un petit chapeau, il portait un plateau trois fois trop grand pour lui et titubait sous son poids important.

Ce bousculait dessus, une tasse de café noir qui fumait, un sucrier qui sifflait_ 'De bon matin, j'ai rencontré l'hippogriffe' _dans un bruit strident et un assortiment impressionnant de pots de confitures et de tartines déjà beurrées.

L'œil vitreux, Seveurs Rogue regarda l'être poser le plateau sur une petite table ronde et venir s'incliner devant lui.

- Je vais faire couler votre bain maître.

Rogue dû se pencher pour entendre la petite voix flutée de l'être qui se balancait d'une jambe sur l'autre. il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se leva.

- Très bien Stroumpfi.

L'être quitta la pièce silencieusement. Seul, Severus Rogue s'attabla devant son plateau et déjeuna tranquillement.

Il chanta un moment avec le sucrier un bon 'We are the Champions' puis prit des affaires propres dans sa commode et entra dans sa salle de bains, attenante à sa chambre. Comme l'avait indiqué le fameux Stroumpfi, le bain était chaudement prêt. Des petites bulles de toutes les couleurs flottaient dans toutes les directions et un gros canard en plastique jaune trônait au milieu de la gigantesque baignoire carrée.

Se délestant de son caleçon rose avec des petits cœurs, Severus Rogue entra dans l'eau en écrasant par mégarde le canard, qui émit un bruit de protestation.

Ainsi, comme beaucoup de matins, le maître des potions se lava consciencieusement les cheveux avec un shampoing spécial de sa création personnelle. Ces cheveux mi-longs pendaient sur ses épaules. Il étala la lotion et aussitôt, ils prirent l'allure de cheveux graisseux. Heureux, Severus passa au reste de son corps.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il quittait la salle de bains, lavé et habillé. Il passa dans son bureau récupérer ses cours et partit joyeusement en direction de la grande salle.

Marchant lentement, il entra dans son cachot en étouffant un sourire de satisfaction.

Intérieurement il pensait que cette journée serait une journée comme toutes les autres. Il terroriserait ses chers cinquièmes années complètement abrutis avant de rendre fou ce cher Potter pour lui supprimer sa potion et lui coller un zéro. De toute manière ce gamin était un raté comme son satané père débile.

Sa journée lui semblait commencée tellement mieux que les précédentes, qu'il s'autorisa même un moment de somnolence en attendant les premiers élèves, chose qui lui arrivait véritablement rarement !

La cloche finit par retentir dans toute l'école et Severus Rogue se leva, pour se cacher derrière une colonne noire…

Les premiers élèves arrivèrent en bavardant gaiement. Voyant la porte ouverte, certains risquèrent une tête prudente à travers l'entrebâillement… Ne voyant personne, ils entrèrent et s'installèrent en riant d'une farce de l'un des leurs…

Bientôt, tous les élèves furent là. d'un coup de baguette, Severus Rogue ferma la porte dans un bruit brusque. Les jeunes sursautèrent et arrêtèrent de parler pour regarder autour d'eux. Sortant de l'ombre dans un bruissement de robe, le professeur s'approcha de son bureau. Il avait toujours adoré terrorisé les gamins…

Il compta mentalement les absents puis se tourna vers sa classe, à présent rivée sur lui.

- Nous allons aujourd'hui attaqués les solutions de force. Les instructions sont au tableau, je sais que 'l'intelligence n'est la principale qualité de personne dans cette classe misérable, mais vous devez tous savoir lire non ?

Il tourna son regard vers le jeune Dennis Crivey qui le regardait, terrorisé. Severus Rogue se surprit à prier pour que cette fois, il évite de faire sauter son chaudron…

Le cours se déroula sans interruptions et dans un calme exemplaire. A la fin du cours, les élèves s'approchèrent tour à tour de son bureau pour y déposer un échantillon de leur potion. Voyant que la plupart semblaient exceptionnellement meilleures que d'habitude, Rogue faillit échapper un sourire. Mais il se rattrapa à temps.

Le cloche retentit et les cinquièmes années partirent. Severus continua de corriger les copies des troisièmes années sur les propriétés des queues de salamandre dans l'élaboration des philtres d'allégresse.

Lentement, les septièmes années pénètrent bruyamment dans la pièce. Rogue ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête, trop occupé à raturer une phrase d'un inconnu de serdaigle nul. Ce qui était très étonnant pour un serdaigle soit dit en passant…

Un éclat de rire particulier le fit sursauter et il leva la tête à temps pour voir entrer Potter et Malefoy ensemble, qui riaient…

L'information mit un certain temps pour atteindre le cerveau de Rogue qui secoua la tête et cligna des yeux. Mais Drago et Potter étaient allés s'installer à leur place respectives. Drago prêt de Zabini et Potter aux côtés de la sang de bourbe et du clochard…

Il avait dû rêver éveillé sans doute…Potter et Malefoy entrer ensemble en riant, les yeux rivés sur l'autre était une chose tout bonnement impossible… Et incroyable !

Il secoua la tête et se leva. Sur les tables, les élèves avaient déjà installés leurs matériels. Les couteaux et les scalpels étaient alignés en ligne droite, propres et rutilants et chaque élève possédait son exemplaire de _Milles Herbes et Champignons magiques_ ainsi que l'ouvrage éminemment célèbre _Les potions cours de préparations avancés_.

Bien ! Severus Rogue agita sa baguette et la porte de l'armoire aux ingrédients s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

- Si elles ont été préparées convenablement la semaine dernière, vos solution de Veritaserum ont du évoluées favorablement durant le week end. Les instructions sont (il agita à nouveau la baguette), inscrites au tableau, vous connaissez les groupes, bon travail.

D'un nouveau coup de baguette, il fit crépiter un feux doux sous les chaudrons et se désintéressa de sa classe. Les parchemins de devoirs vinrent s'empiler sur son bureau au fur et à mesure que les élèves venaient chercher leur potions. Sur le premier de la pile, Rogue reconnut l'écriture de Drago et s'autorisa un micro sourire.

Les Malefoy avaient un don pour les potions depuis des générations, mais le fils était véritablement un prodige ! D'ailleurs, il souhaitait s'orienter vers le métier de Préparateur dans le domaine des Médicomages après Poudlard. Très bon choix.

Alors qu'il tendait la main pour se saisir du devoir et commencer à le corriger, tout en sachant qu'il serait parfait comme toujours, un parchemin se posa dessus, portant l'écriture de Potter.

Bien plus sauvage et brusque que l'écriture aristocratique du jeune Malefoy, elle ne portait cependant aujourd'hui, Oh miracle, aucune rature !

Les sourcils du maître des potions se froncèrent et il s'empara du parchemin. la longueur était la bonne, la présentation nette et claire… Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un trait droit.

'_Voyons un peu ce qu'il nous a écrit comme stupidités aujourd'hui'_

Mais alors que ses yeux parcourent les lignes rapidement, s'attendant à lire tout de suite une imbécillité, il reste bluffé et reprends tout au début.

_« Le sang de chimère possède d'incroyables qualités curatives pour un nombre élevé de remèdes. Utilisé en qualité relativement peu importante pourtant dans les potions, il demande une extrême concentration à la manipulation. En effet, le sang de chimère est très instable et une seule goutte de trop suffit pour transformer un vulgaire philtre d'amertume en un gaz carmin mortel pour les sorciers. Le mage et alchimiste Barberius Vlatek en subit les effets en 1517 donnant par la même son nom au gaz appelé couramment…»_

Parcourant pour la première fois un parchemin de Potter en plus de deux minutes, Rogue se surprit lui-même à oublier un instant qui l'avait écrit. Le style était bon, très bon même et il notait une originalité sans précédent dans la façon d'aborder les Philtres Revigorant. L'angle de vue était percutant.

Severus Rogue attrapa le parchemin d'Hermione Granger, et les compara d'un œil expert. Mais les différences étaient troublantes. Ils était impossible qu'elle l'ai aidé dans son devoir…

Il revint au devoir de Potter, trempa sa plume dans l'encre rouge et laissa le tout suspendu au-dessus de la copie. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui paraissait tellement aberrant qu'il eut du mal à abaisser la plume pour griffonner un O en haut à droite de la feuille.

Passant à la copie de Drago, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de comparait le style du jeune homme avec celui de Potter… Comme d'habitude, le devoir était très bien documenté mais à côté de celui de Potter…

Rogue se frotta le front. Cette journée ne semblait au final, pas s'avérait exactement pareille aux autres… Il dessina un E sur la copie de Drag et passa à celle de Granger, trois fois plus long que ce qu'il avait demandé. Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Cette jeune fille était brillante mais totalement incapable d'écrire juste assez. Elle rajoutait toujours un tas de choses qui s'éloignaient finalement trop du sujet principal. Sinon, elle aurait eut de meilleures notes. Il soupira et dessina un A suivi d'un _« Quand vous déciderez-vous à écrire juste ce que je vous demande Miss Granger ? »_

Il s'apprêtait à changer de copie quand un éclat de rire une fois de plus familier lui parvint. Fortement énervé par cette journée vraiment mauvaise, il leva brusquement sa tête et son coup craqua dans un bruit sourd.

A la première table, Potter et Malefoy faisaient leurs potions en murmurant. Malefoy riait doucement d'un rire clair et Zabini le regardait en souriant. A la gauche de ce dernier, Weasley découpait en grimaçant les racines de mandragores.

Rogue se pinça et ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, Granger et Parkinson échangeaient un regard amusé.

Que ce passait-il dans cette classe ?

Il se leva et à grand pas, vint s'arrêter à la table de Potter et Malefoy. Contrairement à son habitude, Potter continua sa potion sans prendre attention à l'ombre du professeur. Severus se pencha sur lui et murmura tout bas :

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer Potter, pourquoi Mr Malefoy et vous, avez rit il y a quelques instants ?

Avec satisfaction, il vit Potter se mordre nerveusement la lèvre. Mais la voix de Malefoy s'éleva alors, parfaitement distincte.

- Il se trouve professeur, que Potter et moi discutions des caractéristiques de la peau de Dragon dans l'élaboration des Shampoings à base soyeuse et qu'Harry pense qu'il serait peut être bien que vous les essayez un jour… D'ailleurs je suis de son avis.

D'une seule voix, la classe éclata de rire et Rogue croisa le regard rebelle de son élève.

- Vous pouvez répéter Malefoy ?

Mais avant que Drago est eut le temps de répondre, ce fut la Zabini qui répondit ;

- Je pense que ce que ce bon vieux Dray a voulut dire professeur, c'est que vous auriez bien besoin de vous lavez les cheveux !

Nouvel éclat de rire dans la classe.

Désorienté, Rogue resta un instant sans répondre, pour la première fois en 16 ans d'enseignement.

- Vingt points de moins pour gryffondor Potter et une retenue avec moi ce soir. Quand à vous Mr Malefoy, je vous prierais à l'avenir de surveiller vos fréquentations et je retire 5 points à serpentard à vous et Mr Zabini.

Et il se réinstalla à son bureau. Hors de lui, il ratura cinquante fois le devoir de Crabbe et écrivit un D sur le haut de la feuille. Les gryffondors bons en potion et les serpentards rebelles… Cette journée était pourrie.

A ce moment là, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le professeur Trelawney en robe vert bouteille au décolleté plongeant. Langoureusement, d'une démarche féline, elle vint s'asseoir jambes écartées sur un tabouret, juste devant le bureau de Rogue.

Levant une nouvelle fois la tête, ce dernier soupira dépité.

- Severus j'ai vu.

Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Qu'est-ce que cette folle avait bien put voir dans les méandres brumeux de sa boule de cristal ? Pourquoi Ombrage ne l'avait pas définitivement fait internée à Sainte-Mangouste ?

- Je sais pourquoi vous refusez de sortir avec moi Severus. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien contre les petits canards jaunes ! Si vous voulez à tout prix prendre votre bain avec et dormir avec un lapin géant dans le lit il n'y a pas de problème !

Toute la classe éclata de rire tandis que Rogue rougissait pour la deuxième fois de sa vie (la première étant celle ou il s'était retrouvé défendu par Evans des années plus tôt lorsque cette imbécile de Potter avait eut la bonne idée de le suspendre au plafond…). Il songeait a utiliser sur elle un sortilège impardonnable lorsque le chaudron de Longdubat émis un bouillonnement suspect avant de se mettre à projeter des jets d'un liquide jaune verdâtre un peu partout.

Ensuite, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le dit chaudron explosa, transformant tous les élèves en une masse dégoulinante de liquide. Un gaz s'éleva alors des gouttes tombaient au sol et d'immenses champignons roses poussèrent dans toute la salle, jusqu'à des dimensions extravagantes, avant d'exploser à leur tour laissant apparaître des milliers de lucioles violettes qui mirent le feu à tout ce qu'elles touchèrent.

Dans un brouhaha extraordinaire, les élèves quittèrent la salle en courant en direction de l'infirmerie le laissant seul avec la substance, les champignons et Trelawney que l'explosion n'avait pas affecté malheureusement.

Elle fixa Severus avec un air qui se voulait séducteur mais qui, à travers ses lunettes grossissantes la rendait semblable à un gros crapaud, avant de s'adresser à lui, en se levant pour s'approcher.

- Severus ! Tout ça pour que nous soyons seuls !

Elle fit glisser lentement ses bretelles le long de ses bras.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, Rogue la stupéfixa et la projeta dans un coin en se disant que décidément, cette journée était pourrie. Véritablement pourrie.

Il quitta la pièce à grand pas et vit alors Malefoy et Potter qui discutaient un peu plus loin, cachés dans l'ombre d'une colonne. Malefoy tenait la main de Potter et glissa quelque chose dedans. Potter lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Severus à sa grande surprise, fit une fugitive rougeur colorée les joues de Drago avant que Potter ne s'éloigne à grands pas.

Fatigué de tout ça, Rogue retourna dans son appartement pour dormir. Peut être qu'à son réveil, tout serait comme avant…

¤

_ Pensées de Drago _

_¤_

Je marche tranquillement en direction de la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Je profite de ces quelques instants de liberté pour penser à la journée qui vient de se dérouler.

La tête de Rogue quand je lui ai parlé des shampoings ! C'était génial. Depuis le temps que je rêvait de faire ça ! Harry a raison, c'est sacrément jouissif de le faire tourner en bourrique ! Bon, serpentard a perdu des points mais n'empêche !

J'espère qu'Harry va réussir à se débarrasser de Padma avec ce que je lui ai donné. C'est une potion que j'ai concocté exprès pour lui. Elle est sensée le rendre repoussant aux yeux de Padma. Ainsi, il aura la paix. Je lui ai dit qu'il était possible qu'il repousse toutes les jeunes filles si la potion marche mal mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Il a dit que de toute manière, il ne compte pas sortir avec une fille dans les prochains temps.

Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin lui parler. Il m'a tellement manqué avec toute cette histoire ! Ces derniers temps j'étais totalement obsédé par le baiser que nous avons échangé l'autre jour. Quand je l'ai revu à l'infirmerie, j'ai cru que j'allais les embrasser une nouvelle fois. Et quand il m'a demandé si… J'en serait tombé à la renverse !

Je ne comprends plus rien. Quand il n'est pas là, je n'ai le goût à rien. J'ai pas envie de jouer, de rire, de faire quoi que se soit, je voudrais juste m'allonger et attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Et puis je n'arrête pas de rêver de lui. Je veux bien être en pleine crise hormonale mais on ne rêve pas ainsi de son ami ! C'est complètement bizarre.

Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air avant d'aller manger finalement. Je sort dans le parc pour profiter du vent frais qui souffle.

J'aime beaucoup décembre. Les premières neiges sont tombées et tout le parc est recouvert d'un fin manteau blanc. J'aime le silence qu'apporte la neige. Tout les bruits sont étouffés et le week on peut faire des batailles de boules de neige jusqu'à être trempé. J'ai toujours été nul au lancer. En fait c'est parce que je préfère me prendre la neige dessus. Le froid, j'adore ça.

La dernière fois quand j'ai raconté ça à Harry, il s'est foutu de moi. On été complètement trempés et on a du aller se laver aux vestiaires de Quidditch. J'ai d'ailleurs pas pu m'empêcher de le mater sous la douche.

Je vous dit, je suis pas net moi en ce moment. Je me surprends parfois à le contempler de haut en bas et à penser que son corps est vraiment désirable.

Il faudrait que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne dis pas que c'est anormal mais tout de même. Je n'ai aucune chance avec lui, alors pourquoi j'espérerais ? Harry est hétéro complet, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le faire changer d'idée…

Je soupire et m'assoie au pied d'un hêtre. Je dessine un H dans la neige avant de l'effacer d'un geste rageur.

Je ne sais pas au juste depuis quand je l'aime… Peut être depuis un jour, une semaine, un mois ou un an. Peut être depuis plus. Je ne sais plus trop ou j'en suis. Jusqu'à présent, il me semblait qu'Harry n'était qu'un ennemi de plus sur ma longue liste. Depuis la première année, j'avais essayé de rendre sa vie impossible et j'avais plutôt bien réussie. Et puis l'autre jour, quand j'ai jeté son livre dans le lac…

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé et ce qui a changé entre nous. Mais j'étais plutôt content d'être son ami. Et puis y a eut cette histoire avec Padma.

J'aurais put la tuer. A cause d'elle j'ai été privé d'Harry pendant deux semaines ! Il a fallut que Pansy et Hermione se crêpent le chignon pour que je puisse le voir ! Et là encore j'ai faillit tout gâcher ! Mais il avait pas l'air d'être si heureux de voir alors ça m'a mis hors de moi.

C'est sans doute ce qui m'a fait comprendre que je l'aimais. Même si j'avais envie de lui refaire le portrait, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'un seul regard de lui suffirait à faire tomber ma colère.

Et il m'a regardé.

Je ne suis pas doué pour raconté ma vie et je dois sembler pathétique avec mes histoires à deux noises. Je n'ai jamais crut que je pourrais tomber amoureux un jour. Mais tomber amoureux d'un homme, je ne l'aurais même jamais imaginé. Pourtant aujourd'hui je suis amoureux et je suis aussi bête que les autres.

Je me surprends à regarder ma main qu'il a effleurer tout à l'heure… A me souvenir de la chaleur de son souffle sur mon nez lorsque nous parlions… Du pétillement de ces yeux verts…

Je sors une plume de mon sac et un flacon d'encre. Je ne sais pas au juste pourquoi je fais ça, de toute façon, j'ai décidé de ne plus chercher à me comprendre. Les mots me viennent aisément, comme si ma tête avait toujours attendue cet instant. Et j'écris rapidement…

_Je ne suis ni écrivain ni prêtre_

_Juste quelqu'un qui se perd, un être****_

_Dans la chaleur de tes yeux de braise_

**_¤_**

_Je veux être celui qui gagnera_

_Celui qui a jamais te ravira_

_Je veux être celui qui anime tes geste et fait pétiller ton regard_

_Je veux être l'origine de l'étincelle qui t'habite_

_Animer ton cœur et enflammer ton corps_

**_¤_**

_Je ne veux ni gloire ni fortune_

_Juste ton amour_

_Je renonce à mon nom, à ma famille****_

_Je renies d'où je viens et qui je suis_

_Pour quelques secondes à savourer tes lèvres_

**_¤_**

_Je veux sans fin caresser ton visage_

_Ne pas craindre d'être repousser_

_Je veux noyer mes mains dans ta chevelure d'ébène_

_Je veux être celui qui te soutiens_

_Discret mais présent tout de même_

_¤_

_Simplement_

_Je t'aime_

Je regarde d'un œil critique le poème que j'ai écrit. Je suis vraiment irrécupérable… Me voilà réduit au niveau d'un Poufsouffle amoureux. Débile et ramolli du cerveau. Si mon père apprends ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire.

Je reste là, devant ce parchemin en me demandant si je dois le déchirer ou pas quand une voix me fait sursauter, à côté de moi.

- Joli poème Dray, il est pour moi ?

Je reste interdit en entendant la voix d'Harry et range rapidement le parchemin dans ma poche.

- Laisse tomber Harry.

Je suis en train de rougir comme un demeuré. Oh Salazar, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de me ridiculiser à ce point ?

Une langue espiègle vient caresser le lobe de mon oreille et je me tourne vers Harry, choqué.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Génial, ma voix est tremblotante ! Je me fais pitié à moi-même.

- Je me demandais Dray…ce mot…il est pour qui ?

Mais à quoi joue t'il ? Il a recommencé son manège et dépose maintenant des baisers légers sur ma peau rougie par le froid. Du moins jusqu'à présent elle n'était rouge qu'à cause de ça ! J'ai de sérieux doutes sur pourquoi elle est rouge à l'instant présent…

Je garde obstinément la bouche fermée jusqu'à ce qu'il me prenne le menton et me force à le regarder. Je baisse les yeux et rigole nerveusement.

- Même si il était pour toi qu'est-ce que t'en aurais à faire ?

Il ne répond rien et se rapproche un peu plus de moi, passant un bras derrière mon dos. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et quand il parle, sa voix est très légèrement rauque.

- Tu te souviens l'autre jour à l'infirmerie quand je t'ai demandé si ça traumatiserait tes lèvres si je les embrassais à nouveau ?

Je hoche la tête positivement en cherchant ou il veut en venir.

Je vois sa tête se rapprocher de la mienne. Je peux voir les moindres détails de son visage. Le froid lui agite les mèches noires dans tous les sens. Ces cils sont longs et courbés, ses yeux… Ses yeux sont…

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu alors… Je vais vérifier par moi-même leur réaction…

Ses yeux sont cachés par ses paupières qui se ferment et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes dans un baiser aérien…

_- ¤ -_

_¤_

_- ¤ -_

**_¤ Fin du chapitre 8 ¤_**

_¤_

**Recoucou !**

**Après ces onze pages de texte, je vous laisse retourner à des occupations plus normales. Je m'excuse d'avoir écrit des réponses si courtes mais il faut absolument que j'aille me changer maintenant, je dois sortir dans un petit quart d'heure…**

**Bisous à toutes et tous et à très vite !**

**Alfa**


	9. Cette douleur au fond de moi de no

**_Coucou !_**

**Je suis de retour. Bien je m'excuse pour le délai de parution, les 7 dernières semaines sont passées sans que je n'ai le temps de m'approcher d'un ordinateur. Aussi extraordinaire que ça puisse vous paraître et… plein de gens vont crier je suis sur, ce chapitre est le dernier de mon histoire. Le dernier de Haine.**

**C'est vrai j'avoue je n'avais absolument pas prévu qu'elle finisse à ce chapitre. Mais il me semble que le but est atteint et je ne vois pas quoi rajouter. Mon but était de mettre nos tourtereaux dans le même pantalon… Et de vous faire rire. Je pense avoir réussi au moins une partie. Pour le reste c'est à vous de décider.**

**  
Je m'attaque à Echange d'âmes dès ce soir. Pour le reste… Je reviendrais vite j'espère même si c'est un mot qui ne veux pas dire grand chose quand on voit les délais que je vous impose… J'ai un ou deux H/D dans la tête, tordus et vicieux… Mais tant que la trame n'est pas écrite, je ne me lance pas dedans. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de partir à l'aveuglette. Mais si certains sont intéressés, je ferais un briefing à l'occasion par mail à ceux qui veulent…**

**Bon j'arrête la et je passe un peu aux réponses à vos reviews quand même.**

_¤_

**_Ornaluca :_**_ Comme toujours quand je te lis je suis fière de moi. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive tu es toujours contente de ce que j'écrit… Lol, ça fait enfler mes chevilles ! Mais j'avoue que le chapitre sur ce bon vieux Rogue m'a bien fait marrer. Malheureusement après lecture du tome 6 (qui m'a traumatiser une demi-journée quand même !), je ne sais pas si je l'aime toujours autant. Bref, merci artemis._

_¤_

**_Tcheuer Teufel :_**_ Parce que j'avais envie de mettre un petit elfe stroumpf dans mon histoire. Chacun ses petits délires perso je suppose… Vala tu connais le mien. Et puis sincèrement tu vois Rogue en passionné des Stroumpfs toi ? Pour le canard, cette chère Trelawney a eut de la chance. Ca lui arrive parfois. J'espère que le pauvre Rogue ne va pas en faire des cauchemars… Non jamais je ferais sortir ensemble ces deux là. dans aucune de mes fics. J'aime bien le traumatiser mais là, ce serait lui donner la corde pour ce pendre ! Pas d'histoire avec Dean et Seamus désolée. Il y a des histoires qui ne finissent pas bien… Bises_

_¤_

**_Elodie : _**_Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que mes changements de perso et de points de vus plaisent. Et d'avoir de tes nouvelles aussi. (même si à cause de moi elles ne sont plus très fraîches lol). Pour l'attente… j'avoue que je suis mis figue mi raisin envers le tome 6. Mais peut être est-ce l'attente qui gâche le plaisir… Parce que ces livres sont toujours géniaux. Enfin. +_

_¤_

**_alinemcb54 :_**_ lol vos ordres maître ! Bisous_

_¤_

**_satya : _**_lol. Elle était nulle à chier si je me souviens bien… Merci et à très vite._

_¤_

**_kiara1589 : _**_Mais je suis un être cruel lol. Allez bonne lecture à toi !_

_¤_

**_laurine : _**_Avant tout merci beaucoup. Ca fait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles en chemin et je suis très flattée que tu aimes ce que j'écrit. Oui j'ai fait d'autres fictions. Si t'as le temps un jour va voir mon profil et voyage un peu lol. J'aimerai bien piquer la place aussi. Ca doit être le pied d'embrasser un gars aussi mignon… Mais je suis prise et je me ferais en plus probablement tuer… C'est beau les rêves. _

_¤_

**_lilou : _**_Mais non je veux pas que tu meurs voyons ! Lol. Je l'ai caricaturé à fond mais j'adore imaginer Rogue à l'opposé exact de ce qu'on s'imagine de lui. En fait c'est un homme bien en qui on peut avoir confiance… (enfin c'est ce que je pensais lol, il semble que cette très chère JKR ne pense pas la même chose que moi) Je connais malheureusement pas de dessinateur pour lui demander de faire la scène. Mais si tu connais du monde je veux bien tenter l'expérience ! Merci lilou_

_¤_

**_edelweiz :_**_ lol. Moi je rigolais toute seule en l'écrivant. Dans toutes mes fics il faut que je délire comme ça dans un chapitre. Je pense que c'est bon là, j'ai atteint le quota lol. Bisous_

_¤_

**_sahada :_** _Lol. C'est pas un problème du moment que tu aimes ce que j'écris y a pas de problème. Et tant que ça t'empêche pas de dormir lol. T'as pas de symptômes de manque au moins ? Pour les formidables idées je sais pas… Mais pour le poème je suis flattée. Il n'était pas destiné à servir ici en fait mais je n'ai pas osé le donner à la personne concernée… Foutue fierté lol. __Big bisous sahada !_

_¤_

**_evil-angel666 :_** _Hello ! Tu risques d'être déçue car il n'y a pas de lemon… Je sais c'est affreux mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais mis un parce que ça change rien à l'histoire. Désolée. Bisous et je souhaite que ça te plaise tout de même._

¤

**Voilà bonne lecture !**

¤

**_¤ Cette douleur… au fond de soi… cette peur… au fond de moi…de nous… ¤_**

**_¤_**

_Pensées d'Harry _

**_¤_**

Ses lèvres sont douces. Je sens la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, le rythme de son cœur… Je perçois le changement de son souffle, cette accélération rapide quand il entrouvre sa bouche pour que ma langue entre caresser son palais. Je ne suis plus vraiment conscient d'où nous sommes et le serre dans mes bras alors que nous entamons un lent ballet.

Une odeur de vanille monte dans ma tête et j'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Il paraît tellement fragile comme ça… L'image de Ginny se superpose aux traits aristocratiques de Drago et je recule précipitamment. Il ouvre les yeux et me fixe d'un regard interrogateur. Déjà je me relève et recule prestement.

Il ne bouge pas, me regardant sans comprendre. Les nuages au-dessus de nous s'éclipsent et un rayon de soleil éclaire les cheveux blonds, projetant des éclats dorés sur la neige immaculée. Il ne dit rien. Je me retourne au ralenti, embrassant cette image du regard. Un ange perdu…

_Mon ange à moi…_

Les flocons légers et éphémères tombent du ciel, tombe sur mes épaules et fige cette scène.

_Pardonne moi Drago._

Je part en courant vers la grande porte, mes pas crissant doucement dans le silence qui m'oppresse. Je me sens stupide. D'ailleurs je sais pertinemment que je suis un imbécile. Je fuis comme un fou et je ne suis même pas capable de dire pourquoi. Peut être n'ai-je simplement pas envie de savoir d'où vient cette envie de le garder auprès de moi toute ma vie pour le protéger… peut être que je refuse juste d'admettre que je suis faible, que je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir ce qu'il cherche…

Si je pouvais… En moi se tord un serpent. Il se mort et il souffre. Mais il est seul. Comme je le serais toujours. Je cours, encore et toujours. Je franchit essoufflé le trou et m'engouffre dans la grande salle, des gouttes de neige fondue tombant de mes épaules. La salle est vide. Je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil sans prendre le temps d'enlever ma cape humide.

Le feu crépite dans la cheminée et Pattenrond vient s'installer sur mes jambes. Il fait chaud. Alors pourquoi j'ai si froid à l'intérieur de moi ?

Un bruissement de robe sur le sol me fait sursauter. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête et Dean m'adresse un clin d'œil amusé.

- Sérieux mec, calme toi. Ta magie vibre dans l'air, ça empêche les jeunes de bosser.

J'aperçoit des premières années tremblants, penchés sur leurs copies. Je souffle un grand coup et essaye de me calmer. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ma magie était instable. Je regarde la fenêtre et constate tristement que la nuit est tombée depuis un moment. Seuls quelques flocons immaculés descendent silencieusement devant mes yeux, balayés par le vent. Si je me levais, je verrais la lumière de la cabane d'Hagrid, là-bas, dans le lointain… Dean prend un fauteuil et s'installe à mes côtés.

Je caresse distraitement le chat qui ronronne de toutes ses forces. Je sais que Dean attends que je lui parle. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envi d'en parler avec qui que ce soit… Je crois qu'il est clair que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. D'un côté, ça me ferait du bien de me confier à quelqu'un qui ne soit ni Ron ni Hermione, d'un autre côté, je ne me sens pas de raconter ça à Dean… en fait je me sens tellement con que je voudrais plutôt disparaître dans ce canapé là, tout de suite et ne jamais réapparaître.

Ce serait le pied si ça pouvait arriver…

- Je te conseille pas d'envisager plus profondément l'idée.

Je regarde Dean puis je lui souris discrètement. Il me rend son sourire, effaçant par là même un peu de ce froid qui s'est installé en moi. J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait entendre mes pensées parfois. C'est une sacré histoire… Il voit plus loin que je ne verrais jamais.

- Tu ne prends pas le temps de voir et de sentir comme moi Harry. Et puis toi tu as le choix…

Sa voix est chaude et profondément amusée. Mais je ressent un peu d'amertume aussi, cachée sous les mots. Jamais il ne m'a parut aussi enclin à parler de lui que ce soir.

- Pour moi, mère travaillait juste au ministère. Je n'ai jamais cherché exactement à comprendre comment elle faisait à deviner les bêtises que je faisait dans mon dos, ni à savoir mes sentiments. Elle était juste dans ma vie quand il fallait…

Ses yeux se voilent légèrement et je vois sa main trembler quelque peu. Il croise ses bras sans s'en rendre compte. Pattenrond s'est redressé maintenant et ses oreilles droites, il fixe de ses petits yeux perçants Dean.

- Ce jour là j'était sortit voir Seamus qui était de passage dans le coin. Tu sais comment je suis quand il s'agit de lui. Bref, je suis rentré plus tard que prévu. La maison n'était plus qu'un tas de décombres fumants sous le soleil couchant. C'était une scène tellement irréelle pour moi…Parfois j'aimerai pouvoir penser qu'effectivement c'était un cauchemar et que demain dans mon lit je me réveillerai. Manque de chance je sais que je ne peux pas me leurrer ainsi. Elle était si fière là au milieu, alors que son sang coulait le long de ses plaies… Je me suis approché d'elle lentement.

Sa voix se casse un peu. J'ai étrangement mal pour lui. Le serpent en moi c'est calmé à présent.

- Elle a soulevé son bras ensanglanté et a posé sa main sur la mienne. J'ai senti une onde passer rapidement entre nous deux. Elle a sourit et m'a soufflé : _Prends soin de Harry Potter. Prends soin des gens._ Et elle est morte. J'ai fermé ses yeux. Je crois aussi que j'ai pleuré. Mon…_'don'_ c'est révélé rapidement et je fais ce que je pense nécessaire pour poursuivre son œuvre.

Il se leva et ajusta sa cape sur ses épaules. Mes yeux étaient résolument fixés sur le sol, refusant de regarder les yeux de mon ami, sûrement profondément tristes.

- Ma mère était une femme extraordinaire.

Sa voix ferme me fit lever la tête. Il me tournait le dos. Un long moment passa.

- Tu sais Harry si tu ne sais pas ou tu en es donne toi du temps. Il comprendra j'en suis sur. Mais ne choisit pas pour lui sans savoir ce qu'il éprouve pour toi et sans lui dire ce que ressens pour lui. Tu ne dois pas vivre toute ta vie avec les regrets d'avoir agit comme un idiot.

Il se retourna et pencha sa tête doucement avant de sourire. Il s'éloigna à pas lents et j'entendis distinctement sa voix en moi.

« Ne fais pas comme moi »

C'est à pas lourds que je montais ce soir là les marches du dortoir pour me glisser tout habillé entre les draps chauds. Le sommeil m'avait emporté depuis longtemps quand Dean rentra ce soir là j'en suis persuadé. Mais au réveil pourtant une note s'était glissé jusqu'à ma table de nuit.

_« Courage »_

Malheureusement ni ça ni la douche glacée que je prit ne parvinrent à m'enlever cette impression de nullité qui semblait s'être incrustée en moi pour toujours. La journée s'écoula maussade sans que je n'adresse la parole à Ron et Hermione. Les cours me semblaient secondaires et l'absence remarquée de Drago ne fit qu'accentuer mon impression d'imbécillité chronique.

Le soir incapable de dormir, j'enfilais ma cape d'invisibilité et sortit dans les couloirs sombres. Je m'arrêtais devant la salle des trophées et caressait un moment la porte. Ma cape tomba sur le sol. Ma main s'approcha de la poignée pour l'ouvrir mais quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la salle me devança.

La porte s'ouvrit et je me retrouvait face à un Drago passablement décoiffé. Le serpent en moi se dressa, sifflant, prêt à cracher. Il me regardait. Je faisait de même. Puis une voix me sortit de ma torpeur.

- Et bien Dray qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette porte ?

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Pansy apparue, vêtue de son habituel uniforme de Poudlard. Elle éclata de rire en me voyant et passa à côté de moi. Au passage elle me tapa sur l'épaule en disant :

- C'est cool que tu sois là Potter. J'en avais marre de l'entendre gémir sur son sort.

Sans plus d'explications, elle s'éloigna mais son rire continua de se répercuter sur les pierres durant de longues secondes. Enfin Drago s'effaça et me fit signe d'entrer. Sans trop savoir pourquoi je l'écoutais, ramassant au passage ma cape. Un canapé blanc en cuir trônait dans la salle majestueusement. Je m'installais dedans.

Un pénible silence s'installa tandis que Drago gêné et nerveux ne cessait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Je suivait un moment le va et vient de cette main fine avant de m'apercevoir horrifié que je ne respirait presque plus. Je rougit bêtement.

- Ecoute Harry…

Je l'interrompit doucement.

- Tu es bien comme ça.

Il me regarda étonné. Je jetais un coup d'œil a ses cheveux et revint à lui.

- Sans tout ce gel. Tu es plus joli ainsi.

Sa main retomba le long de son corps avec grâce. J'eut presque envie de la saisir et de déposer dans son creux un baiser aérien. Je déglutit mais tint bon. Drago me rejoint en se posant le plus loin possible de moi.

J'éclatais de rire trouvant notre situation plus que débile. Bon c'est sur c'était ma faute mais hein… Foutue fierté…

Drago rit à son tour et je le regardais, les bras autour de sa taille, plié en deux sur le canapé. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur amusée. Putain, je crois que je suis irrémédiablement perdu. Il reprends son sérieux avec beaucoup de mal et pose ses saphirs sur mon visage.

C'est tellement difficile d'expliquer ce que je ressent. Et en même temps tout me paraît tellement facile. Il suffirait que je m'approche de lui et que j'arrête de réfléchir.

Ouai, sauf que je n'y arrive pas.

- Harry, pour l'autre jour…

Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Je savais qu'on allait en arriver là mais pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait tellement chier alors ? Je vais me faire jeter. Il va me dire qu'il foutument hétéro et que c'était une grande, très grande erreur. Quelque part il n'a pas tord. Quel est notre avenir honnêtement ? Je nous voit mal mariés et heureux jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Et je me vois mal juste baiser avec lui le temps d'une nuit et partir le lendemain sans un regard, sans un mot.

Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié. Il compte plus que tout pour moi et il est hors de question que je m'éloigne de lui, surtout pas pour une histoire de cul.

- Laisse tomber Dray. Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver. Et je te promet que ça n'arrivera jamais plus.

Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours à cause de cette histoire. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de tout oublié. Tout cela n'aurait pas du se produire. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais du balancer ce bouquin dans la flotte, on aurait continuer à se jeter des insultes à la figure jusqu'à ce qu'on est plus d'idée.

Avec un peu de chance, ça aurait marché…

Pas de bol, je ne me crois même pas moi-même.

Je n'ose même pas le regarder quand je me lève pour quitter la pièce. Le silence entre nous est lourd de sous-entendus et de non-dits. Je crois que je suis en train de le perdre autant que si je lui avait dit mes véritables sentiments pour lui. Peut être ne suis-je pas fait pour être heureux simplement.

J'atteint la porte et m'apprête à sortir quand son bras passe devant moi, m'empêchant d'aller plus en avant. Sa tempe droite bat dangereusement.

- Tu me soûles Potter. T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste.

Je n'ose plus faire un geste. Moi égoïste ?

- T'as déjà réfléchit à ce que je pouvais penser de tout ça ? Tu demandes pas comment j'ai vécut ces derniers jours ? Mais tu crois quoi ? Que t'es le seul imbécile à avoir des états d'âmes ?

Il balaie l'air d'un geste rageur avant de reprendre un peu plus calmement.

- Je t'aime Harry Potter. Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître j'aime tout de toi. De ton insupportable manie de croire que tu es le seul à faire des bêtises, à ton sourire tendre quand tu vois Ron et Hermione se serrer dans les bras. J'aime ton rire si léger qui montre tes dents blanches. J'aime te voir concentrer sur un cours parce que tu sors légèrement la langue en entrouvrant la bouche. J'aime même quand tu es le con fini que tu es actuellement parce que tu as la trouille de t'engager. Bon sang ! JE T'AIME et toi tu me demandes de faire comme si le baiser que nous avons échangé, et que tu as initié je te le rappelle, n'étais jamais arrivé ?

Il soupire.

- Je veux bien attendre que tu saches ou tu en es. Mais ne me demande pas de ne pas t'aimer parce que j'en suis incapable.

Et il me laisse là, dans cette pièce éclairée par les rayons de la lune.

Et je me sens vide ce soir là. Et je me sens seul dans mon lit. Et je me sens mal d'être con. Et je souris stupidement au plafond.

Parce qu'être amoureux d'un arrogant Serpentard, c'est vraiment le truc le plus stupide que j'ai jamais fait non ?

* * *

Le jour se lève sur Poudlard. J'ai toujours ce foutu sourire doux sur mon visage en m'habillant. Je descend à la grande salle et salut mes amis en souriant toujours. Je croise les yeux de Dean et incline la tête. Il éclate de rire et vient s'installer à côté de moi. Il me glisse à l'oreille.

- T'es tellement beau vieux, que si t'aimais pas Dray, je t'embrasserai là tout de suite, devant toute la salle.

Je rigole lentement et lève la tête pour attraper le pichet de jus de citrouille. Là je vois Ron et Hermione qui me regardent sans comprendre. Dean hausse les épaules.

- C'est rien. Il est juste amoureux.

Je crache le jus que j'ai en bouche sur lui. La table éclate de rire alors que je lui sort un _Dean putain !_ indigné.

Il se contente de nettoyer son uniforme sans un mot tandis qu'Hermione et Ron me harcèlent de questions.

Seamus et Ginny arrivent ensemble. Mais mon ex petite amie s'éloigne rapidement de Seamus sans un mot, sans nous saluer même, pour rejoindre des amies à elle. Seamus sombre s'installe à table et nous regarde.

- Un problème Seam ? demande Ron

Un grognement nous répond alors qu'il enfourne une tartine de marmelade d'orange.

- Ta sœur vient de me larguer.

Un Oh ! Sort de nos bouches étonnées. Je constate du coin de l'œil que Dean continue à sourire. Au bout de la table, Ginny lui lance un regard noir.

- Et pourquoi ?

Il se contente de grogner une fois de plus. Dean explose de rire.

- Sale con ! lui balance Seamus avance de rire à son tour et de se jeter sur lui pour le chatouiller.

Dix minutes plus tard, les joues rouges, Dean se détourne gêné. Seamus reprends une fourchette et entame des œufs au plat distraitement.

- Tu sais Dean, je suis désolé de pas t'aimer.

Tout le monde s'étouffe. Seamus prend une gorgée de jus d'ananas et en ignorant nos têtes, continue sur sa lancée.

- T'es un mec génial et t'es le meilleur pote que j'aurais jamais. Mais tu ne seras que ça. Crois moi si je le pouvais, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureux. Mais personne ne force les gens à s'aimer. Et je ne t'aime pas. Je m'en excuse vraiment.

Dean ne répond rien et au contraire lance un grand sourire à la tablée avant de se lever.

- Je suis content que tu m'es dis ce que tu pensais.

Et il quitte la Grand salle. Seamus va pour le rejoindre quand je lui retient le bras.

- Laisse. Il a besoin d'être seul.

Et Seamus, ce bon vieux Seamus grimace mais ce rassoit.

Je suppose que l'amour ne rends pas toujours heureux. Mais si on aime, si on aime vraiment, même si notre amour n'est pas partagé, personne ne peux nous enlever cette force. Parce qu'on aime et que c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je crois que j'ai compris ce que Dumbledore voulait me dire.

Et je me lève pour me diriger vers la table des Serpentards. Tous les gryffondors sont derrière moi. Je sais que ce sera difficile. Je sais qu'entre nous se dresse les préjugés des gens, sa famille, Voldemort et compagnie. Je sais qu'on va se disputer. Je sais aussi que je vais probablement devenir un pouffsouffle pétri de bons sentiments très vite. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est ce qui sera le plus dur à accepter pour moi. Mais je sais que sans lui je ne peux pas vivre. Il est ma force.

Drago lève la tête vers moi. Et avant qu'il n'est le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, je le soulève du banc et l'embrasse fébrilement en l'entraînant vers la porte.

C'est à peine si nous ne nous précipitons pas dans la première salle vide pour s'embrasser comme des sauvages.

Et longtemps après, très longtemps après, alors qu'il détache ses lèvres des miennes et qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime, le front posé contre le mien, je me contente de sourire en attrapant une de ces mèches humides de sueur.

Nous avons tout le temps d'apprendre l'un de l'autre.

De nous haïr et de nous aimer, pourvu que cela dure toujours…

_- ¤ -_

_¤_

_- ¤ -_

**_¤ Fin de l'histoire ¤_**

_¤_

**Bien bien.**

**J'attends vos critiques en espérant que vous n'êtes pas en train de préparer le poison.**

**Alfa**


End file.
